Suddenly
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: One year after the battle with the Dark Forest there is still peace in the clans. But all of that changes when a prophecy is told. Watch the clans face something that even StarClan can't stop, watch them have to leave, have to join others in order to survive. What if 5 human teens were forced to join them never to remember their human lives, it all happened, Suddenly. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly

Prolouge-

Two cats were perched on a flat rock, deep in conversation, when a grayblue shecat raised her voice in anger.

"Firestar, we don't even know how the twolegs got to be in your prophecy! They won't be able to help us at all, they are TWOLEGS for starclans sake". She yelled.

"Quiet down, bluestar". Said Firestar. " We don't know what's going to happen but some how these twolegs will save the clans. " he added calmly

"Fine!" She said. "it's your prophecy not mine, and if anyone is hurt by these twolegs I will personally hold you responsible! "

She would have stormed off right then but another cat padded up, a dark gray shecat.

"Yellowfang,What are you doing here?" Asked bluestar.

"Telling you that your wrong." She said quickly.

" I cant be here for long but the twolegs won't come in that form." She said

Then with a smirk she added

"They will be, cats."

"WHAT?!" The other two said together.

"Yes, they will join ThunderClan,

but as soon as they receive their clan names they will never remember being twolegs, and will think they were born of Daisy and Spiderleg."

Daisy? Asked bluestar.

"Yes, she is a good choice and still longs to raise kits, but more importantly they have a destiny and we need to help them along the way."

She was leaving when she noticed a pale gray tabby Tom listening from behind a bush nearby.

"Come out Jayfeather." She sighed. "I was just about to tell you anyways. How much did you hear?"

"Um.. Just the last bit about some rouges coming to thunderclan." "What's that all about and what..." He was cut off.

"Jayfeather all I can say is be careful, and when they are old enough have bramblestar give them certain mentors." Said yellowfang

"You will know who to choose in the morning."

"Well then let us watch them and see what becomes of this. "

Said bluestar, interrupting anything els that yellowfang might let slip.

"but you jayfeather need to go back to your clan". She said firmly.

"And jayfeather." She added

_5 will come and save our days but one will turn a different way, she'll choose to heal not hurt like some, and all will fight with the chosen ones._

Jayfeather turned in confusion. " Is that a prophecy?" He asked.

"I'm not finished," said bluestar. "for that is not the only thing about them, there is something that concerns The Three as well."

Before he could reply she continued.

_"The 3 will try to save the four but then will be joined by 5 more The 5 will gain powers to help or destroy but the Tiger will fall before there is peace"_

He was more confused now than he had ever been, the four the five, what did it all mean? But as he turned to ask, they, and all of his sight were fading away back to the dark that filled his life and as he woke up from his dream, he realized that these cats could really help thunderclan. They had not had more than two apprentices for about nine moons and they desperately needed more cats. He pondered this for a while then got up to tell bramblestar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N ok I wrote several chapters before p osting this so I decided to post chapter 1. YAY**_

_**ok criticism is welcomed and no cussing please. I am brand new to all of this so feel free to tell me if I'm doing somet hing wrong.**_

_**BIG thanks to-**_

_**Jayfire **_

_**and**_

_**Oci Oceana for reviewing ;D**_

_**so...**_

_**ON with the story **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**i do NOT own warriors I wish I did BUT I don't **_

Chapter 1- Mae

It was the end-of-summer camp that took place every year in our town. It was spl it into groups so you were only with peo ple in your grade, and was split further so that guys and girls were in differen t places at all times.

Like anything would happen.

So it was the last night of camp this ye ar, but little did we know that it was t he last place any PERSON would ever see us, but before I go on let me introduce myself and my friends.

I am Mae. I'm 14,a bit taller than avera ge with brown-blonde hair down to just a bove my elbows. Ive been told I'm level- headed and witty.

I have several friends that I hang out w ith and we all are total readers.

Next theres Mikaela Marshall there are t wo mikaelas in the group and their last names both start with M so we say last n ames when introducing. Mikaela Marshall has darker skin with brown hair that's S O dark it's almost black. She's pretty a nd kind and really smart.

The other Mikayla is lighter skinned wit h long dark brown hair with a slight wav e to it. she reads A LOT and is in choir . She can easily make you smile and is f ull of random facts. She is smart when s he needs to be and brave when she wants to be.

Paisley is very different then those two . She is light with medium length honey brown hair. She is hyper and outgoing an d funny. She's a good person to have aro und because she is always smiling.

Lastly Madison. Madison is Very pale wit h pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, but this blonde is far from dumb. She is sma rt and happy. she sometimes comes off as sassy but is great when you know her.

But that's quite enough about us let's g et to the story.

So the night started like any other. We ate dinner and roasted marsh-mellows and then we had two hours of free time befo re lights out. It was already around nin e and very dark, but like the girls we w ere we decided to go on a night hike. It was fun in the dark. But then we heard something in the bush, not ten feet away , then something els to the other side. I didn't know what it was and didn't wan t to, but then a twig broke behind us.

Being us,

we freaked and ran blindly away from the noise and ended up lost.

So we walked, and walked, for three hour s, I had a watch, Then I gave up.

Any of you people have a clue? I asked.

None. Said madison.

Uuuuuh... No. Said paisley.

Well let's just keep walking and find a place to wait it out. Suggested Mikaela. 

I know it was stupid but we thought we w ere back-tracking so we kept walking and as we walked I was aware that I was so thirsty that as soon as the thought ente red my mind I couldn't get it out but I was in luck because we soon found a pool of crystal clear water fed by a small w ater fall.

No Way am I gonna drink that! Said Madis on.

Unless someone poisoned it it Should be just fine because the water keeps runnin g. I said

I suggest we drink some just to test it. Said Mikaela.

So we did and it was really clean tastin g, so we just kept drinking. But then so mething happened.

As paisley took another sip from her cup ped hand she started being dragged by so me invisible force toward the pool and j ust before she was pulled in she disappe ared in a big poof. All of the sudden Ma dison did the same thing! Then both mika elas one by one then I felt a weird ting ling and was unable to move as I was dra gged to the water then I poofed as well. 

**A/N ya we seem pretty stupid sometimes i n this chapter but it WAS around midnigh t**

**;D**

**Review= NEW chapter. Isn't that amazing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey peoples! I'm back with a really long chapter ;D**

**Thanks you to **

**WolfAgony **

**and**

**Jayfire **

**for reviewing and in THIS chapter it gets interesting!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No I don't own warriors**

Chapter 2- bramblestar

As the dawn light of late greenleaf filtered into my den I knew I needed to get up and help Squirrelflight with the patrols.

I got up only to find she had beaten me to it. She was just sending the dawn patrol off and coming to find me when I walked out into the morning.

"Oh, hello bramblestar." She said happily.

"Hello, I see you sent the dawn patrol off." I replied.

"Yes and now who should we send on the hunting patrol?"

I thought for a moment. Jayfeather had come to my den a bit ago and told me to keep plenty of warriors in camp. He had never mentioned why and quickly retreated to his den.

I put the thought away and turned back to the small group of cats that were already awake.

I though for a moment.

" Birchfall!" I called

"Yes bramblestar?"

"I want you to lead a hunting patrol down by the lake. Take blossomfall, spiderleg, and cloudtail. "

"Yes bramblestar." He replied with enthusiasm which was strange for him but I had other things to think about so I let it drop.

He walked off to collect the warriors I had named. When I turned around quite a few more cats had come out of their dens and were sitting down to eat.

I looked for Squirrelflight and found her sharing a sparrow with leafpool. I would have joined them but I didn't want to ruin the little amount of time they could spend together now. Between squirrelflight being a deputy and leafpool still trying to prove that she was loyal, even though she had proved it many times over in the past few seasons, they were busy.

Then I remembered. Ivypool's kits were six moons old now, and just in time because hazeltail, one of the queens, had died in a border attack yesterday when she had gone out for a walk. Shadowclan had been attacking our borders for the past quarter moon but had never killed a cat before now. But that act had not gone unnoticed by our clan but for now we were grieving over Hazeltail who had left her only kit in ivypool's care. The kit was 1 moon old and her name was coralkit.

Now, back to the ceremony.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath high rock for a clan meeting." I yelled.

They all came streaming out of their dens and the hunting patrol was back. The dawn patrol wasn't but the apprentices to be, had mentors that had still been in the camp. Speaking of the kits here they come now, looking very clean and proud of themselves.

After everyone was calm I began to speak.

We are here today to celebrate one of the most important ceremonies in our clan. As you all know we haunt had apprentices since newleaf and need more now so let us celebrate!

These four kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices.

Tigerkit step forward. You are now six moons of age and are ready to become an apprentice. So from this day forward until you receive you warrior name, you will be called Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be sorreltail. Sorreltail you were taught well and I hope you will pass your kindness, strength, and patience to tigerpaw. They touched noses and sat back to await the other apprentices.

Goldenkit, step forward. From this day forward until you gain your warrior name you will be called goldenpaw. And you mentor will be, brightheart. He steped forward a bit slower than his brother and touched Noses with his mentor.

Blackkit step forward. from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be called blackpaw. your mentor will be Leafpool.

She looked at me with surprise and thanks as she touched noses with him.

Lastly.

Cloverkit. From this day until you receive you warrior name you will be called Cloverpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. Cloudtail, I know you have struggled in the past but today I am proud to have you as part of Thunderclan, and I know you will train her well.

With that I steped back to let the clan see them.

Tigerpaw! Goldenpaw! Blackpaw! Cloverpaw!

Their parents, ivypool and Foxleap yelled the loudest, a bit to their kits embarrassment.

The clan eventually turned back to their dens or to get ready for their patrols, when I stopped the new apprentices.

"This will be a hard transition for all of you because there haven't been any apprentices since leafbare, so Timbersky

one of the youngest warriors will help you with your nests. "

As they walked off with Timbersky I knew something was wrong when the dawn patrol walked into camp with twice as many cats that had left.

Mae's POV

I was tired. I couldn't remember what had happened or where I was... But then that moment of luxury ended and I remembered, the race throughout the forest from late evening to it being a few hours before dawn when we found that pool and poofed.

As I looked around everything looked off somehow. Sharper or more focused. Maybe it was because it was lighter or... I don't know what els it could be. But then I realized we were in the same place, but we weren't we anymore it was me and a few cats.

Wait, cats?! For a moment I wondered if I was still dreaming but that doubt was crushed as one of the cats, a pretty white and black girl or shecat, stood up and TALKED.

"Hey guys what was... AAAAAH!" She screamed.

It sounded like Madison!

"Mae? Paisley? GUYS!?" She got louder and sounded as scared as I felt.

"Madison?" I asked

"Whoa! Is that you Mae?"

"I think."

"Um your a cat..." She broke off in horror and confusion when she attempted to point at me and saw one of her paws.

"I'm a cat too!?" She asked

Leave it to Madison to freak out.

"I think we are either dreaming or...

Yes we are cats." I decided, it felt much to real to be a dream but my thoughts were interrupted when the other cats woke up.

"Uh, what's going on?" Said a cat.

"Ok guys apparently we are all cats but we don't know who's who sooo... Well, just get in a circle and we'll go around and say our names. I'll start". I said.

"You all know by now but it's me Mae."

Next a light gray and black cat is Mikaela Marshall.

Madison is the pretty white and black cat.

Paisley is the brown cat with tabby swirls.

And lastly mikayla meese. She was a grey blue cat with very blue eyes

"Sooooo... What do I look like?" I asked.

"Well just look in the pool". Said Madison.

So I looked.

If I was a person I would think we were adorable! we were all about kit age, and very fluffy. If i had to guess i would say we were three months or so old. I dont know how i knew but i did.

So I was cream color with brown paws, ears, and spots.

We now knew what we looked like and were more or less oriented so we decided to pick a direction and walk. As we walked some of the things we pasted felt like I had seen them, or something similar but I couldn't tell what. I couldn't give it any thought because at that moment, we were found. By a patrol of cats!

"What are you doing on Windclan territory!?". Demanded a fierce looking Tom cat.

"Windclan!?" I thought. I looked at my friends and could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Uh, we... Well, you see we're lost and we hoped there would be some one, er, cat around to ask." I said as politely as I could through my fear.

"Calm down Gorsetail!" A pretty shecat yelled. "Their just kits!"

"Furzepelt! They WILL be run off the territory!" Said another Tom cat.

"Please weaselfur! Let them stay! We could..." She was interrupted.

"Are you a traitor Like Crowfeather?!"

"No... "She whispered.

"I just thought..." She trailed off.

He turned to us." Get off our territory! When we hesitated, he screamed. NOW!"

We ran, faster than a car it felt like. Until we entered some trees.

We were just catching our breaths when I heard voices.

"Bumblestripe! Lionblaze! Come here I found some... KITS?!"

A shecat looked at us in surprise.

I was too winded and scared to realize who these cats really were. This is lionblaze for cryin out loud! This is thunderclan territory!

Lionblaze and Bumblestripe arrived and looked at us in total awe. Then I thought of a brilliant idea to try. We needed to be in a clan so we needed to act vulnerable. I couldn't tell my friends the plan but they were smart and would catch on. We were already scared to death.

The shecat began to speak.

"Hello kittens how did..." I cut her off

"Please don't hurt us!" I squeaked at her, which annoyed me to no end but i DID sound like a other cats already drove us away and we don't have anywhere to go! "

After my experience I actualy started sobbing!

The shecat looked at the toms.

"Let's take them to camp."

"Cinderheart, we don't know if this is a shadowclan trick or..."

"You think they would send innocent kits out into the forest like this!?" "Besides shadowclan is on the other side of the territory! And they don't smell like ANY clan! "

"Alright, we'll let bramblestar deal with it." Bumblestripe said.

"Thank you! " She yelled.

We just looked at them.

"Come on kits we are taking you to thunderclan. " Said lionblaze

A/N YAY

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok I just reread the last chapter and realized a Huge mistake with one of the sentences it said,**

**"Please don't hurt us!" I squeaked at her, which annoyed me to no end but i DID sound like a other cats already drove us away and we don't have anywhere to go! "**

**IT was supposed to be...**

**"Please don't hurt us!" I squeaked at her, which annoyed me to no end but i DID sound like a kitten.**

**"Those other cats already drove us away and we don't have anywhere to go! "**

**After my experience I actualy started sobbing!**

**Soooo, ya sorry about that**

**Ok thanks to my reviewer for this chapter**

**Jayfire- thanks and ya I designed them partially on what my friends really look like then added cuteness ;D**

**Ok folks today Bumblestripe will do the Disclaimer!**

*** hears clapping**

**Bumblestripe- fine...**

**Shastamaefirepool does not and never will own warriors she only owns the characters she makes **

*** runs off**

**Ok on with the chapter **

Chapter 3- Mikaela Marshall POV

UGH! I hate being carried around. After that one cat said we were being taken to their camp, each of us were picked up by one of the cats on the patrol.

Another thing, It was darker in the forest than in that open space. This was weird, like being a kitten made me think and act like one. I couldn't remember what that open space would be called and I hoped I wasn't going crazy.

Before we were picked up by those cats Taylor was saying something about the Warriors series. I had never read it myself but she had told me about it and if we were somewhere in that series it was not a good thing. This is dangerous, and Crazy! But I would go along with it for now.

Madison POV

Wow. Even though this was the All time scariest thing I've ever done, it's pretty cool. I had read some of the books in the series and thought they were really good.

We were carried for what seemed like hours but then I felt them quicken their pace like they were exited to get home. Just then the she cat that was carrying me burst through they last of the bushes and other plants to reveal... The camp.

Mae POV

The Camp! I couldn't believe it, we were going to be members of Thunderclan!

Lionblaze had been running faster for the past minute but I hadn't known why. They entered the camp and set us down as lionblaze went up a rock and into a cave, the leaders den. Speaking of leaders, where were we at in the series or were we after it?

Then after what had to be at least 20 minutes lionblaze walked back out followed by...

Bramblestar! So we Are after the whole series. By the looks of it not that long after... My train of thought stopped when I remembered something more important, when we had poofed, I had a dream where a she cat talked to me, she said when we were given our names we would never remember our lives as humans! The other girls didn't have that dream with me! I had to tell them, while I was thinking bramblestar had been speaking. He was still talking...

"Lionblaze told me that they were chased out by Windclan and because they can't be older than three moons I have decided to let them stay, as full members of Thunderclan."

The clan cheered and Bramblestar turned to us.

"Would you tell me your names please young ones." He seemed very nice, compared to WindClan.

I looked at my friends they were all to afraid to speak so I very shyly stepped forward. I figured I might as well say our real names, remembering my dream it was the last time we would ever here them. I took a breath and said, "my name is Mae, these are my... sisters,"

( we may as well be),

"Mikaela, paisley, Madison, and Makayla." I finished and looked up at him.

He smiled kindly, "well those are interesting names, but now we will give you names that will fit our clan."

"Daisy, step forward. Will you take care of these motherless kits?" He asked her knowing she had a soft spot when it came to kits.

"I will do my best to raise them properly as the warriors I know the can become." She said proudly, as if we were really hers.

"Then it is final, he said these kits will be mothered by Daisy." He yelled

The clan cheered and I knew I would be the only one who knew that we were going to loose our memories!

"Kits step forward please. He said. It is my pleasure to bring new kits to the clan by naming them, so by the powers of Starclan, I give you your clan names."

"Mikaela, for your grey pelt I name you Nightkit."

"Paisley, for your tabby markings I name you Swirlkit."

"Madison, for your shining white pelt I name you Glitterkit."

"Makayla, for your blue pelt I name you Willowkit."

"And Mae, for your spotted pelt I name you Pepperkit."

The clan cheered our names but I didn't listen, I could feel everything slipping away, I knew I needed to hold on to something. In my mind I said our Real names over and over. Mae, Mikaela, Madison, paisley, Mak... What?

I listened to the clan cheering our names as our mother came to us and took us into the nursery, I didn't know why they were cheering I really couldn't remember, but I was feeling pretty tired, and just then a young brown tabby Tom walked into the nursery with plenty of new moss for a bigger nest for us to share with our mother. He helped her with the nest and left after saying a polite goodbye to his Own mother, Ivypool, who was caring for Hazletail's kit.

A/N

duh

DUH

DUUUH

They don't remember anything now...

Ok

Review=chapter!

"Please don't hurt us!" I squeaked at her, which annoyed me to no end but i DID sound like a other cats already drove us away and we don't have anywhere to go! "

IT was supposed to be...

"Please don't hurt us!" I squeaked at her, which annoyed me to no end but i DID sound like a kitten.

"Those other cats already drove us away and we don't have anywhere to go! "

After my experience I actualy started sobbing!

Soooo, ya sorry about that

Ok thanks to my reviewer for this chapter

Jayfire- thanks and ya I designed them partially on what my friends really look like then added cuteness ;D

Ok folks today Bumblestripe will do the Disclaimer!

* hears clapping

Bumblestripe- fine...

Shastamaefirepool does not and never will own warriors she only owns the characters she makes

* runs off

Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 3- Mikaela Marshall POV

UGH! I hate being carried around. After that one cat said we were being taken to their camp, each of us were picked up by one of the cats on the patrol.

Another thing, It was darker in the forest than in that open space. This was weird, like being a kitten made me think and act like one. I couldn't remember what that open space would be called and I hoped I wasn't going crazy.

Before we were picked up by those cats Taylor was saying something about the Warriors series. I had never read it myself but she had told me about it and if we were somewhere in that series it was not a good thing. This is dangerous, and Crazy! But I would go along with it for now.

Madison POV

Wow. Even though this was the All time scariest thing I've ever done, it's pretty cool. I had read some of the books in the series and thought they were really good.

We were carried for what seemed like hours but then I felt them quicken their pace like they were exited to get home. Just then the she cat that was carrying me burst through they last of the bushes and other plants to reveal... The camp.

Mae POV

The Camp! I couldn't believe it, we were going to be members of Thunderclan!

Lionblaze had been running faster for the past minute but I hadn't known why. They entered the camp and set us down as lionblaze went up a rock and into a cave, the leaders den. Speaking of leaders, where were we at in the series or were we after it?

Then after what had to be at least 20 minutes lionblaze walked back out followed by...

Bramblestar! So we Are after the whole series. By the looks of it not that long after... My train of thought stopped when I remembered something more important, when we had poofed, I had a dream where a she cat talked to me, she said when we were given our names we would never remember our lives as humans! The other girls didn't have that dream with me! I had to tell them, while I was thinking bramblestar had been speaking. He was still talking...

"Lionblaze told me that they were chased out by Windclan and because they can't be older than three moons I have decided to let them stay, as full members of Thunderclan."

The clan cheered and Bramblestar turned to us.

"Would you tell me your names please young ones." He seemed very nice, compared to WindClan.

I looked at my friends they were all to afraid to speak so I very shyly stepped forward. I figured I might as well say our real names, remembering my dream it was the last time we would ever here them. I took a breath and said, "my name is Mae, these are my... sisters,"

( we may as well be),

"Mikaela, paisley, Madison, and Makayla." I finished and looked up at him.

He smiled kindly, "well those are interesting names, but now we will give you names that will fit our clan."

"Daisy, step forward. Will you take care of these motherless kits?" He asked her knowing she had a soft spot when it came to kits.

"I will do my best to raise them properly as the warriors I know the can become." She said proudly, as if we were really hers.

"Then it is final, he said these kits will be mothered by Daisy." He yelled

The clan cheered and I knew I would be the only one who knew that we were going to loose our memories!

"Kits step forward please. He said. It is my pleasure to bring new kits to the clan by naming them, so by the powers of Starclan, I give you your clan names."

"Mikaela, for your grey pelt I name you Nightkit."

"Paisley, for your tabby markings I name you Swirlkit."

"Madison, for your shining white pelt I name you Glitterkit."

"Makayla, for your blue pelt I name you Willowkit."

"And Mae, for your spotted pelt I name you Pepperkit."

The clan cheered our names but I didn't listen, I could feel everything slipping away, I knew I needed to hold on to something. In my mind I said our Real names over and over. Mae, Mikaela, Madison, paisley, Mak... What?

I listened to the clan cheering our names as our mother came to us and took us into the nursery, I didn't know why they were cheering I really couldn't remember, but I was feeling pretty tired, and just then a young brown tabby Tom walked into the nursery with plenty of new moss for a bigger nest for us to share with our mother. He helped her with the nest and left after saying a polite goodbye to his Own mother, Ivypool, who was caring for Hazletail's kit.

**A/N **

**duh**

**DUH**

**DUUUH**

**They don't remember anything now...**

**Oh ya, the chapters will probably be really long from now on**

**Ok**

**Review=chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N You know, some of these chapters could be split into several chapters, but I like to make them long. :D**

**Ok WARNING a LOT happens in this chapter! I'm serious **

**Disclaimer:**

**Boooooooooooo I don't own warriors **

**:,(**

CHAPTER 4

Pepperkit POV

Nearly 3 moons later

I woke to a noise in the clearing. I was the only one up besides Daisy our mother, who was sticking her head out of the nursery to find out what was happening.

"Bramblestar!" Yelled Lionblaze.

"One of Windclan's warriors was found on our territory and said he wants to talk to you."

Bramblestar came out of his den and looked at the entrance where the dawn patrol stood along with another warrior. He was very dark grey almost black, and looked familiar. But that couldn't be because I had never been out of camp.

Willowkit woke up and came to look outside with me just as bramblestar started to speak.

"Crowfeather, what were you doing on Thunderclan territory?" He asked.

"Please bramblestar, my clan no longer trusts me because Nightcloud and Breezepelt left after the war, they drove me out thinking I might not be loyal anymore, the only ones who stood up for me were the leader and deputy, so I wish to join Thunderclan."

Leafpool walked out of her den and saw crowfeather. She stared at him for a moment with a look of total confusion, anger, and maybe, hope?

"How can we know that he will be completely loyal to thunderclan?" Yelled Berrynose.

There were other murmured agreements but then crowfeather spoke again.

"I came here because I still love Leafpool! " He yelled. "And any clan that she is loyal to, I will risk my life for."

There was a collective gasp. Since I was born I had been trying to learn everything about the clan, we had learned from the elders that after they came back to the clans, Crowfeather abandoned Leafpool for Nightcloud of Windclan and never spoke to her.

So hearing that from him was very shocking for most of the warriors.

Leafpool after hearing this ran to him with the biggest smile ever on her face.

"I will allow crowfeather to join Thunderclan." Bramblestar yelled to silence them.

Crowfeather spoke again, "Thank you Bramblestar I promise to prove that I'm completely loyal to Thunderclan and..." He was cut off.

"But if you give us ANYreason to believe that you are not loyal, then you will be exiled from the clans!" Bramblestar yelled.

He agreed and Leafpool took him to make a nest in the warriors den.

Willowkit turned to me and said, "want to go help the elders and ask them for a story?"

We were the only ones, kit or apprentice that would help the elders willingly.

"Sure!" I said

We ran off to the den to help them, not knowing that we were being watch by more than one pair of eyes.

Nightkit POV

I woke up to find Willowkit and Pepperkit gone. It wasn't strange because they always go to help the elders. I usually go with them but I've been spending some time helping Jayfeather. I think he might ask me to be his apprentice! I hope so but he's so grumpy all the time.

Sandstorm, one of the elders said that he just needs a good apprentice to mellow him. Whatever that means. I like helping the clan and it would be great to share dreams with starclan at the Moonpool.

I walk to his den but he's gone. He said he needed more marigold because it's now late leaffall, and the plants are starting to die. I walk further in and see Briarlight sleeping in her nest and some of the herbs are a mess and it looks like he was in the middle of organizing them.

Maybe if I finish it for him he will make me his apprentice. So I get to work sorting the dead ones from the fresher ones.

I start with yarrow. We have quite a bit and I think we will be fine through leafbare. After I put it all in it's place, I move to juniper berries. Most of them are dead, and I make a mental note to tell Jayfeather. There are only three or four berries and I move them to a small scoop in the ground near the wall. Other than that he's done all of the other sorting.

It's weird there are many small scoops in this den just right for berries or seeds, and crevices in the walls perfect for leaves and roots. Next I sort poppy seeds. There are only a few of those as well and they will need to be collected before leafbare sets in. I finish sorting and take the dead herbs out to the dirtplace and when I come back Jayfeather is there.

"You did well Nightkit." He said

It was amazing he never said anything nice to anyone!

Before I could reply he spoke again.

"I have a question for you and it is very important that you choose you answer wisely". He said

"Alright what is it?" I asked, very exited about what he might ask

"Starclan have spoken to me and told me that you are the right cat to be my apprentice." He said

I gasped!

" Yes it would be so great to be a medicine cat apprentice!" I squealed

"Alright," he said slightly amused.

"I will tell bramblestar. You and you sisters are becoming apprentices soon."

He added

"Why don't you go spend time with them." And he walked away.

I couldn't wait to tell them!

Swirlkit POV

I smiled, I had fooled everyone into thinking I was still sleeping, when in truth I had been planning for hours. I woke Glitterkit and told her the plan.

Blackpaw was a pain sometimes and thought he was so much better than us. So we were going to put fire ants in his nest!

We got just outside the dirtplace entrance when Glitterkit froze.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?"

"Paw steps and lots of them."

"No, but..."

CRACK!

A twig snapped and some cat swore quietly.

"Let's get back!" Glitterkit whispered.

"Ok." I said

But She was already running back to camp.

As soon as I entered through the dirtplace, I saw Glitterkit make it to the nursery just before Windclan burst through the main entrance!

It was chaos! I had always wanted to see a real battle but I had to admit I was scared. Especially when Riverclan joined in. It was getting WAY out of paw, and I knew we were going to loose. But to make things worse I was found and picked up by a Riverclan Tom.

He headed toward the nursery

I was scared that he was going to take All of us. But then I heard another sound.

"I found an opening!" Yelled a Windclan warrior.

The Tom carrying me sped up and went around the side just as they were both attacked by Daisy and Sandstorm, who were both mad as badgers. It was funny to see the looks on the tom's faces and distracted me for a moment but I was back to worrying when I saw who the other Tom had in his jaws.

"Willowkit!" I squeaked

"Swirlkit? What do we do?! " She yelled but before i could reply two things happened.

Shadowclan ran into camp and joined the fight

And My sisters attacked the warriors holding us.

Pepperkit POV

We had been in the elders den for quite some time now. Our deal with them was always the same, we clean the den and fix the nests and stuff and they tell us one of their awesome stories.

We had just finished when sandstorm and greystripe started the story, about life in the forest when it was being torn down.

Sandstorm starts.

A long time ago, even before berrynose was kitted, the clans lived in a very different place.

Greystripe picks up.

It was way over the mountains in a place very much like this one. But, there was no lake.

We gasped. No Lake!?

"How is that possible?" Asked Willowkit.

"Well, young kits. There were streams and a Huge river that ran through parts of the territories." He said

Just then there was a commotion outside. Cloudtail, who was watching the entrance, barley had time to yell out a warning before tons of cats rushed into the camp! A cat yelled Windclan attack! And that is when the chaos started.

Daisy ran out of the nursery and called for us.

"Kits come here quickly!"

Sandstorm turned to greystripe and they shared a weird look before picking Willowkit and I up and dashing to the nursery.

We almost made it, but a Windclan warrior saw us and ran in our direction. Greystripe put me down and told me to run as fast ad I could to sandstorm, who had made it to the nursery with Willowkit. He turned to fight the other warrior and I ran to sandstorm.

When I got their she pushed me in and continued to stand guard by the opening.

My mother ran up to me and brought me to our nest. But something was wrong, Swirlkit was missing and Daisy was frantic! I turned to my sisters and we knew exactly what we had to do.

"We are the only ones who know all of her hiding places." Said glitterkit

"And she always said she wanted to see a REAL battle." Sighed Willowkit

"Let's go then!" Squeaked nightkit

We snuck through a hole in the back of the den and stopped dead in our tracks. Because right there was a Windclan warrior!

"Shh." I said quietly.

He hasn't seen us yet. Let's creep back into the nursery before he does.

Glitterkit was the last one out so she quickly ran back in. Then Nightkit. Then it was just Willowkit and I.

"Let's go at the same time." She whispered.

"Ok... Now." We tiptoed backwards because we had been the farthest out of the den. But with our luck, he turned and saw us.

"I found an opening!" He yelled as he ran toward us.

We tried our best to scramble in, but he grabbed willowkits tail just as we got to the hole.

He pulled her out of my reach so I ran through the hole and screamed.

"He's got Willowkit!"

Daisy turned around saw the hole and ran out the entrance to save her kit.

"Come on guys! We've got to help!"

It was common knowledge that daisy couldn't fight, because she had never wished to learn. So we all raced to the hole to help her. We couldn't fight either but four kits running at you can be a little overwhelming.

We found him walking away from the nursery only to find sandstorm and a Very angry queen. They started to fight and we looked for a way to help but then another Tom cat joined! And he had Swirlkit!

"Oh that's IT!" Willowkit screeched. "No one, takes my sisters!"

We all looked at eachother before yelling,** "ATTACK!**

**A/N MWAHAHA I feel evil it's my first cliffhanger **

**Ok I refuse to update until I have 2 reviews **

**Sooo,**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok short chapter alert but I am really in a role with these lately so if I get at least 1 review by sometime this afternoon I will post another chapter today ;D **

**Even tho it's a short one there is still quite a bit going on and chapter 6 is sad so be prepared after this one **

**Disclaimer:**

**Warriors is NOT mine **

CHAPTER 5

Lionblaze POV

I had just come back from a hunting patrol when Windclan attacked. We were all fighting hard and winning when RiverClan arrived led by a WindClan warrior! At that moment I knew two things. One that we were going to lose. And two that something wasn't right. We hadn't done anything to provoke this.

I stopped dead when I saw Daisy running out of the nursery as if her life depended on it.

Sandstorm, who had been helping guard the kits followed just as quick.

Then I saw the reason. A WindClan warrior had a kit! The two she cats were fighting with the fury of LionClan, but it wasn't enough, for just then a RiverClan warrior ran up with another kit in his jaws!

That was it, I shoved the cat I was fighting away, and ran to help the queens. Before I got there I heard a two tiny voices screech, ATTACK!

Oh No, not the other kits! Just as I got there, the three remaining kits charged at the warriors that held their sisters captive.

Then things went from worse to impossible, when Dovewing ran to me with news.

"Shadowclan is coming!"

She sounded scared. "What do they all want with us? We've done Nothing to them!"

Just as ShadowClan charged into camp Bramblestar jumped to highrock.

"STOP!" He yelled

Fighting ceased in the camp and all was silent.

"Onestar, Blackstar, Mistydtar! What is the meaning of this!?" He yelled

The three leaders stepped forward, and it was Onestar that spoke.

"Nearly three moons ago some of my warriors chased some Rouge kits out of our territory. They didn't THINK when they chased the kits into Your territory because Obviously you would take them in. It is completely unfair for your clan to have so many kits and MY clan found them first so you have a choice. Give one kit to each of our clans willingly or we will take them by force!

You know you can't win against all of us." He said with a smile.

Bramblestar had a hard choice. He knew that even though the kits were not clan blood they had proved themselves to be everything the clan wanted them to be, and every warrior in in the clan would fight for them as if they were clan born. While he was thinking Jayfeather walked up to me followed by Dovewing.

"Those kits are important." He whipered.

Of corse they are! Said Dovewing.

"No I mean they are part of a prophecy!" He said

I looked at him. "Well there's nothing we can do now!"

"Yes there is." He said

Starclan told me to say that the kits can stay for two moons and learn the ways of that clan but after that there will be a special gathering with just them, the leaders, and the medicine cats. And they will choose where they want to stay. He finished looking like he knew it would work.

"Fine. I said. It's our only choice."

I turned back to the leaders. Bramblestar stood and called to the kits.

"Come here." He said sadly.

He was obviously attached to them.

Onestar spoke again.

Line them up and each leader will pick one but you can keep the rest.

Bramblestar lined them up and turned to Onestar.

" why?" He said quietly

"Thunderclan and Windclan have always been close, why are you attacking us?"

Onestar didn't answer.

**A/N **

**I want to slap Onestar right now**

*** slaps him**

**Ok remember**

**1 review by later today and I will post the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N alright! As I promised I got a review and now you get a chapter! **

*** hears clapping **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS**

**Kittehninja24- thanks and I will try to keep an eye on spelling in the future ;D**

**Jayfire- IKR like I said last chappie I WANT TO SLAP him**

**Ok question should I post the allegiances? **

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own warriors**

CHAPTER 6

Pepperkit POV

It was actually happening! We had to be put in a line and the leaders of other clans got to pick which of us went with them!

I knew for a fact that Willowkit and I would be going wether we were picked or not. We would do anything for our sisters and they would do the same for us.

So the first leader was Onestar which wasn't a surprise.

He walked down the line of us and when he looked at me I stared him right in the eye, and wouldn't let his gaze scare me, because he started all of this and I was MAD.

While they had talked they decided that all the leaders would pick the top two that they wanted then they would pick in a certain order. Blackstar looked then it was Mistystar. She looked like she didn't want to do this and for that I decided I liked her, even though she still had to choose. She finished and they sat in a line according to what order they would pick in.

Before Onestar spoke, Jayfeather stopped him.

"Starclan have spoken to me!" He yelled.

"They say that the kits will stay and learn the ways of that clan but in two moons there will be a special day time gathering with just them, the leaders, and the medicine cats. And they will choose where they wish to stay."

He finished and walked back to his place in the crowd.

The three leaders hesitantly agreed and Onestar stepped forward to choose.

"I want that spotted cream kit." He said.

"She looks to be fast."

No.

I knew I would go sooner or later, but that didn't mean I wanted to!

I forced myself to step forward and sit beside him.

Next was Blackstar.

"I want the dark grey kit, her pelt will blend in."

All five of us gasped but it was swirlkit who did something.

"No." She said.

" Nightkit Is going to train to be a medicine cat so take me instead."

He looked at her with interest.

"I suppose your boldness will make up for your lighter pelt." She sat beside him.

Mistystar walked over to Willowkit.

"I will take this one." She said.

Just that nothing more not WHY she wanted her just that she did. Willowkit stood by her and everything was silent exept for Daisy, she was whispering angrily to Spiderleg who was looking at us, proudly, but sadly.

Then Onestar stepped up to Bramblestar and asked him to make us apprentices! It was only seven sunrises before our ceremony was suppose to be so Bramblestar agreed. But sadly not all of us would have Thunderclan mentors.

He began.

"It is a great honor to name apprentices even though not all of them will be staying with us."

He then turned to the leaders, so as I name them please tell me who their temporary mentors will be.

He began.

"First Swirlkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swirlpaw." Blackstar finished.

"and her mentor will be, Tawnypelt!"

Tawnypelt looked up in surprise, but touched noses with her all the same.

Bramblestar continued.

"Willowkit. From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be willowpaw."

Mistystar continued. "I will mentor her myself." They touched noses and sat.

"Pepperkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as pepperpaw."

Onestar finished, "her mentor will be Heathertail."

I found her in the crowd, she walked toward me and we touched noses. This wasn't how our ceremony was suppose to be! I thought

"Glitterkit from now on you will be called Glitterpaw and your mentor will be Dovewing. Dovewing, you were taught well and I hope you pass your kindness and fighting skills to Glitterpaw."

They touched noses and Glitterpaw's face lit up as bright as the sun. Even though this wasn't the best of times I was very happy for her. Dovewing was not only an amazing warrior she was kind and patient and took the time to get to know all of us when we were kits. She was the only one besides us who understood Glitterpaw's sassy attitude so she was the best choice.

"Finally Nightkit. From this day until you recive your full name you will be known as nightpaw. Since you have chosen a different path than your sisters your mentor will be Jayfeather.

Jayfeather stepped up.

You all know by now that I will not be around for ever, so young Nightpaw has shown interest in the role of a Medicine Cat, so Nightpaw you will be Thunderclan's next medicine cat."

Not only did our clan cheer our names but a few from the other clans as well. It was the only good thing that happened today.

They gave us a bit to say our goodbyes while the other clans went home. The only cats who stayed were the leaders and our "mentors".

I walked toward Daisy because she needed support and the rest of my sisters were there but before I could, Jayfeather stopped me.

"Come with me, quickly." He said quietly. "Lionblaze and Dovewing are getting some of your sisters."

He added

"why only some?" I asked

"Just those of you that are leaving," he added.

I looked at him in confusion, but followed anyway, he was the medicine cat.

We went to a small place behind the apprentice den.

I walked in and found Lionblaze, Dovewing, Swirlpaw, and Willowpaw already there.

Jayfeather walked in behind me and Lionblaze spoke,

"We REALLY need to find a new place to talk Jayfeather."

"Well it's the best I could think of with so little time!" He retorted

"Come on what did you need to tell us so badly!" I asked angerly

They looked uneasy.

"Well, said Dovewing, there is a,

a prophecy about you and your sisters."

We just stared at her in confusion and awe.

"Well what does it say?" Asked Swirlpaw.

Um, Lionblaze started

He didn't get the chance to finish because at that moment another cat appeared in the small space. It was a black she cat with stars in her pelt.

She looked around at us in amusement. "Hello brothers, Dovewing, Kits. "

"We are NOT kits!" Swirlpaw almost yelled.

"Well we kinda are". I said

She looked down slightly embarrassed.

At the same time lionblaze had recognized her.

"Hollyleaf!"

"Yes, but I don't have time to sit and talk and neither do you." She said quickly

It was true, we really didn't have that much time before we had to leave.

She continued.

"They don't need to know their destiny yet, but kits," she added.

"Yes?" We asked

"You MUST return to thunderclan

the fate of ALL the clans depend on it. "She started to fade. " I and others will visit you in dreams.

But all of you including the three must meet in secret at the lakes edge tomorrow at moonhigh." She was gone.

Befor any of us could speak we heard Daisy calling for us.

"Kits, come here quickly before you have to leave. "

I was devastated. I never wanted to leave that spot because if I did I might never come back here. What if something happened to me or my family? I was lost in thought when Lionblaze gave me a nudge and a sympathetic look. I looked around and saw Swirlpaw on the verge of tears and Willowpaw shaking like a leaf.

We were scared, confused, and angry. Why had they called us Rouges?

I put it out of my mind, and followed the others.

As we walked toward our mother it was obvious she had been crying and still was.

When we got there Glitterpaw and Nightpaw ran to us and we sat there and talked reminding each other of better times, until Bramblestar walked up to Daisy.

"It's time." He said

She sniffed and nodded, trying to look brave for us.

Willowpaw, Nightpaw, and glitterpaw had all been crying, and Swirlpaw had been trying to keep us all laughing, but i didnt listen.

As the leaders and mentors walked up to us, my other sisters just went with them looking defeated but I looked every one of the leaders in the eye, Blaming them with my gaze. They had torn apart not only a family but the Whole clan, for what? For their jealousy and I made sure I let them know that.

As we walked through the entrance to the camp I turned around and saw Daisy break down and cry only to be led back into the nursry by ivypool, Spiderleg following closely trying to comfort her.

We walked for a while and eventually split up to go to the different territories. I heard something behind us but the others didn't so I turned and saw a glimps of brown tabby fur.

I saw it again in the bushes beside me, it was Tigerpaw, one of the older apprentices!

He walked beside me silently for a minute before quickly whispering.

"Meet me by this border at

Moonhigh."

I smiled as he ran back further into the forest and we crossed the stream border into Windclan territory.

I had a friend.

**A/N ok if you haven't guessed Pepperpaw is the main character and she is me this story is about me and my friends turning into cats. **

**Ok can you guess who pepperpaw will end up with? **

**P.S. (It's obvious)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ok Thanks to**

**KittehNinja24 for both reviewing and helping me realize that I need to post some allegiances!**

**So check out the Allegiances before the chapter ;D yes there are some cats that you've never seen before but it's been a WHOLE YEAR so ya **

**ENJOY **

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

BRAMBLESTAR- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

JAYFEATHER- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Cloverpaw

BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches

APPRENTICE- Goldenpaw

SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Tigerpaw

CROWFEATHER- dark gray tom, former WindClan warrior

LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

APPRENTICE- Blackpaw

SPIDERLEG- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom

MOUSEWHISKER- gray-and-white tom

POPPYFROST- tortoiseshell she-cat

LIONBLAZE- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP- reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD- white she-cat

TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL- dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT- dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in hind legs

DOVEWING- pale smokey grey she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes

IVYPOOL- slender silver and white she cat with white paws face and belly, dark blue eyes

BUMBLESTRIPE- very pale gray tom with black stripes

CHERRYFOOT- ginger she-cat

MOLECLAW- brown-and-cream tom

LILYSTREAM-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

SEEDTAIL- very pale ginger she-cat

DEWFALL-gray tom with amber eyes

SNOWWHISKER-white tom with amber eyes

AMBERLIGHT- pale gray she-cat with white patches

DAWNCLOUD- cream she cat

TIMBERSKY- tortoiseshell she cat with one white paw

( poppyfrost and Berrynose's kits born two moons after the DFB. Sister- Dawncloud)

APPRENTICES (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)

Tigerpaw- dark brown Tom with black stripes and brown eyes

( kits of Ivypool and Foxleap,

Siblings- Goldpaw Blackpaw and cloverpaw)

Goldenpaw- pale redish/gold Tom with blue eyes

Blackpaw- black Tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Cloverpaw- pale grey she kit with dark grey tabby stripes and green eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

IVYPOOL- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes:

MATE- Foxleap

KITS- Coralkit- honey brown with blue eyes

Mother hazeltail died in a border attack

BLOSSOMFALL- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

MATE-TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom

(Expecting)

KITS

Coralkit- honey brown with blue eyes

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

GRAYSTRIPE- long-haired gray tom

MILLIE- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SANDSTORM- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom

PURDY- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom retired early because of an injury in the DFB

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

BLACKSTAR- large white tom with jet-black paws

APPRENTICE- BLACKPAW- black she-cat

DEPUTY

ROWANCLAW- ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT

LITTLECLOUD- very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE: BERRYPAW- ginger-and-black she-cat

WARRIORS

OAKFUR- small brown Tom

APPLEFUR- mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST- black-and-white tom

SNOWBIRD- pure white she-cat

TAWNYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

KINKFUR- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

OLIVENOSE- tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE- fernpaw

OWLCLAW- light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT- gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR- dark gray tom

IVYTAIL- black, white, tortoiseshell she-cat

MATE- Tigerheart

TIGERHEART- dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE- Stormpaw- dark grey Tom

SPARROWCLAW- brown tabby tom

DEWFROST- gray she-cat

APPRENTICE- yellowpaw

PINEFOOT- young black Tom

SHADEPELT- young grey she cat

APPRENTICES

BLACKPAW- black she-cat

BERRYPAW- ginger-and-black she-cat

STORMPAW- dark grey Tom

QUEENS (she-cat's expecting or nursing kits)

DAWNPELT- cream-furred she-cat;

MATE- SPARROWCLAW- brown tabby tom

KITS- yellowkit- yellow Tom

Fernkit- light grey she cat

2 moons

KITS

Yellowkit- a yellow Tom

Fernkit- light gray she cat

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

CEDERHEART- dark gray tom

WHITEWATER- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN

LEADER

ONESTAR- brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead;

APPRENTICE- SNOWPAW

MEDICINE CAT

KESTRELFLIGHT- mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE- Windpaw- tan Tom with a white tail tip

WARRIORS

HEATHERTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes;

OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom

WHITETAIL- small white she-cat

GORSETAIL- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR- ginger tom with white paws

APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW

EMBERFOOT- gray tom with two dark paws

SWALLOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat; has emberfoots kit

SEDGEWHISKER- light brown tabby she-cat

WHISKERNOSE- light brown tom

BOULDERFUR- large pale gray tom

LARKEAR- gray she-cat

APPRENTICE- Stormpaw

CROUCHFUR- black tom

APPRENTICE-Skypaw

APPRENTICES

Snowpaw- pretty white she cat

( siblings- ravenpaw and stormpaw)

Ravenpaw- black Tom

Stormpaw- brown, grey and white tortoiseshell she-kit with grey blue eyes

Skypaw- blue she kit

( sister- scarletpaw)

Scarletpaw- fluffy reddish she kit

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

FURZEPELT- gray-and-white she-cat

(expecting)

KITS

ELDERS (former warrior and queens now retired)

TORNEAR- tabby tom

ASHFOOT- gray she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

MISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

REEDWHISKER- black tom

MEDICINE CAT

MOTHWING- dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE- WILLOWSHINE- gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom

DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat

MINNOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICE- SUNPAW

PEBBLEFOOT-mottled gray tom

MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

PETALFUR- gray-and-white she-cat

HOLLOWFUR- dark brown tabby tom

TROUTSTREAM- pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYSPLASH- brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHPELT- light brown tabby tom

CURLTAIL- tortoiseshell she-cat

Streamlight- pale grey she cat with long fur

(Sister- bubble flight)

Bubbleflight- grey and white tabby she cat

Blizzardstrike- large white tom

( sisters- willowheart and twilightsplash)

Willowheart- brown she cat

Twilightsplash- blue she cat

APPRENTICE- MISTPAW

APPRENTICES

MISTPAW- light grey she cat

SUNPAW- golden Tom

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

ICEWING- white she-cat with blue eyes

KITS- fEATHERKIT- grey she kit

SILVERKIT- grey she kit with white paws

PETALFUR- black she cat

KITS- SPLASHKIT- black Tom

KITS

fEATHERKIT- grey she kit

SILVERKIT- grey she kit with white paws

SLASHKIT- BLACK Tom

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat

CHAPTER 7

Swirlpaw POV

As we walked out of camp my heart crumbled into a million pieces, but I was with shadowclan now I couldn't be weak.

I did my best to do that face Pepperpaw was so good at.

It showed almost no emotion.

She wore that face all the time but I could never perfect it.

Blackstar had gotten ahead so Tawnypelt leaned over toward me.

"I know how you feel." She said

"How is that?" I tried to say it angrily but it came out like a sob.

"Well, Bramblestar is my brother." She said.

I just stared waiting for an explanation.

"When we were apprentices our father Tigerstar was leader of shadowclan he wanted me to join him so I did. I don't regret my decision and try to be the best shadowclan warrior I can be.

But at first I was devastated and cried when no one was around. " She finished.

I didn't reply and just walked. It was weird I had known that she was Bramblestar's sister but I thought she just didn't like Thunderclan.

We soon arrived at the camp and I was amazed. It was similar to ours but it wasn't surrounded by rocks. There were low hanging branches from the pine trees and it was quite open and void of shadows and darkness like Greystripe's story's. Although he did always exaggerate, a LOT.

We entered camp and a she cat apprentice walked up to Tawnypelt.

"Hi mother." She said happily

"Hello berrypaw, this is Swirlpaw she will be staying with us for a while as you know."

"Swirlpaw this is one of my daughters, berrypaw. "

"Hello." I said

"Hi I can show you the apprentice den." She suggested. "I'm littlecloud's apprentice." She added

"Cool." I said. Smiling a little at her obvious enthusiasm.

She seemed genuinely nice so I decided if I was to trust anyone it would be her.

She got some moss and soft leaves and helped me make a nest in their apprentice den. Tawnypelt had given me today off from training to get to know the others.

I soon learned that berrypaw and her sister Blackpaw were Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw's second litter. And that Blackpaw had a crush on Stormpaw but wasn't sure what he thought. That remark earned an embaressed look from Blackpaw and she soon exited the den.

"So what's your family like?" She asked.

"Well I have four sisters and my mother is Daisy." I said proudly, daring her to mock our mother.

Cool, who's your father? She asked.

Its Spiderleg. I said

She changed the subject.

"So why don't we go see the kits?"

"Alright!" I said

I missed BEING a kit I should have just waited but now we were forced to be apprentices.

We walked out of the den but Blackstar jumped up onto a branch and called a meeting.

"Let all those old enough to hunt in darkness gather beneath the low branch for a clan meeting." He yowled

We joined the clan in front of the tree as he began.

"Today was a victory!" He yowled

The clan cheered but quieted when he flicked his tail.

"Swirlpaw step forward. Today you will become a shadowclan apprentice until the day you choose. Should you choose to stay you will be greatly honored in the clan and accepted with open paws." He looked at me strangely while the clan cheered my name. Then he looked away.

"We have other news as well.

Ivytail stepped forward." I wondered what was going on.

"I am expecting Tigerheart's kits and will be moving into the nursery." She said happily looking at a brown tabby Tom that must be Tigerheart. He looked proud and just as happy.

Berrypaw turned to me.

"I looked at her this morning." She said. "It's amazing that she hid it so well, she's due in a quarter moon or so!"

"Aww I wonder what they will look like." I said

She then continued to talk but I didn't listen.

Maybe I could be happy here.

I thought.

Willowpaw POV

I had a new appreciation for Riverclan. Their territory was beautiful in a different way than thunderclan. There were willows and still plenty of other trees to help me feel at home, and most of all they have many streams to drink out of. It's no wonder why they are usually the biggest clan, they have tons of fish and other territory that they don't even use unless their out of fish or something.

That being said I still hate this! It's not fair, not only do they split us up, they send us to enemy clans! What happens if we go back, then have to fight against our friends?! Or stay and fight against our family!

I Hate this and... What was that?

"Willowpaw." A voice whispered

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's me Blackpaw." He whispered.

"We need to be quiet."

Blackpaw? I wondered what this was about.

And then he added, "meet me here tonight."

And was gone.

well ok, I thought.

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Mistystar looking amused. I wondered why but I looked in a puddle and realized I looked like I was nooning over a tree! She continued on and I followed.

I do NOT like Blackpaw. He's arrogant, and short tempered, and kinda cute... WHAT!

But before I could think more about it, I ran into a tree.

Mistystar burst out laughing and my pelt burned with embarrassment.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled

But she just laughed harder.

I sat and waited for her to stop.

"I'm sorry Willowpaw." She said. "But it was pretty funny you didn't even see it."

She composed herself and bid me follow her across one more larger stream and we soon entered the camp.

As soon as we were in the clearing Mistystar ran up

And called a clan meeting.

"Let all those old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting!" She yowled

"Young Willowpaw will train here for two moons and on that day she will choose where she wishes to stay. "

The clan cheered and after that, a few apprentices walked up to me.

"Hey I'm Mistpaw!" Said a she cat.

"This is my friend Sunpaw." She added

Hey. Was all I said

"Come on don't be like that." She said.

" Why don't we help you build a nest in the apprentice den."

"Alright, I agreed. I was pretty tired after today."

We went toward their medicine den and got some reeds and leaves to make a nest.

"Why do you use reeds? I asked

Aren't they uncomfortable?"

"No not really but we've grown up using them." Said sunpaw

"And the leaves and moss help soften it." Mistpaw added

"And the only reason we use them in the first place is because they float if the camp ever floods." Said willowshine, the medicine cat apprentice.

Mistpaw turned around quickly.

"Oh, I didn't see you there!"

We all laughed and go to make a nest.

I still miss home.


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N ok Thanks to KittehNinja24 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: nope! Don't own warriors**

CHAPTER 8

Nightpaw POV

Blossomfall had moved into the nursery at sunhigh after toadstep heard that she was due in a few days. He had gone up to her and demanded that she move to the nursery both for her safety and their kit's. She had laughed and agreed saying that she needed a rest.

I couldn't wait! The kits would be a very welcome addition to the clan. Because now coralkit is the only kit in the clan and she seems lonely. She's still only three moons old and deserves some other kits to play with.

Thinking about that makes me worry. I've only been in training for a day with jay feather, and if they were born early or just anytime when he's not there, I would be the one there to handle it. Well not the ONLY one, if brightheart is in camp she can help me because she used to help out in the medicine den a lot.

Well, I had better finish sorting the plants that I gathered.

Jayfeather had taken me out into the territory today since I already knew most of the herbs and their uses from when I was a kit. So we went out and gathered poppy seeds, juniper berries and dock. After we returned he had gone on some errand and had yet to return, so it was up to me to put them away. As I sorted my mind drifted to my sisters. I mean, this morning we woke up as kits, care free and crazy, and now we were separated and sad.

But before I could do anything els Brightheart ran in.

Blossomfall is kitting! She yelled

I know what to do but I still need your help. She added

I don't think she's ever done it alone but how could I help? I don't know what to do but I followed anyways.

The birth had gone smoothly and Blossomfall was now the proud mother of three kits. Two toms and a she cat, they were yet to be named but I think she was waiting till toadstep got back from a hunting patrol.

Just after the last kit was born Jayfeather had walked into camp.

As soon as he heard what happened he had told Brightheart that she should have gone to get him not try to do it herself. She replied saying that i had helped so in fact she hadnt been alone. He then stormed off bidding me follow him.

" you did we'll for your first time Nightpaw." Said Jayfeather

"Uh... Thanks" I replied. Why was he only ever nice to me?

" Alright, we need some borage leaves for her milk." He said

I go to get a few leaves and we head back to the nursery at the same time toadstep rushes in. When we enter he is sitting by her and she is telling him the names she picked.

" The tortoiseshell she kit is Mallowkit." She said

" the black and white Tom that looks like you is Swiftkit. And the dark grey Tom is Sootkit." She said looking up at him.

"Those are beautiful names and they fit perfectly." He said

She then noticed that we were here.

"These are to help with your milk." I said as I sat the leaves down in front of her.

She said thanks and quickly ate the bitter leaves. As we got back to the medicine den Jayfeather turned to me. "Why don't you sort all the herbs while I go gather some more borage." He said

"Alright"

He left and Briarlight came in and began to help me.

Glitterpaw POV

I watched three of my sisters walk out of the camp for what very well could be the last time. Daisy started to cry and Spiderleg led her back into the nursery. I started to follow but Goldenpaw stopped me.

"I'm sorry about..." I quickly cut him off.

" Your not sorry!" I yelled " You have absolutely NO idea how I feel right now!"

I stormed off out of the entrance leaving him stunned in the middle of camp.

As I made my way toward the smell of the lake I realized I had done it again. I always let my feelings and temper get the best of me. He was only trying to help! I wanted to say sorry but he might never talk to me again.

SNAP!

I froze. Straining my ears for any other noises.

"Glitterpaw come back!" I heard Goldpaw yell.

My heart leaped, maybe he would forgive me for my outburst.

He pushed through the last of the ferns that led to where I was sitting, and before he could talk I leapt to my feet.

" I'm so sorry Goldpaw!" I nearly yelled. " I wasn't thinking and I let my temper get the best of me and I hope you'll forgive me!"

He smiled

" Glitterpaw I came out here to tell you that, no, I don't know how you feel but I hope we can still be friends." He said

" Of coarse Goldpaw, now lets hunt before we go back." I said, now happy

We decided to have a mini contest to see who could catch the most, even though I had no training. He pointed me toward the ancient Oak and he went near the clearing by the ShadowClan border. It was late leaffall now so prey was scarce but not as bad as it would be in leafbare. I stopped walking when I sented mouse, I hadn't had a REAL training lesson with Dovewing yet but some of the younger warriors and apprentices had taught us the basics when we were kits so I thought I could catch at least something.

I got down into a hunting crouch, it wasn't perfect but it would do. I carefully moved toward the mouse, when I got close enough I pounced! It heard me first and started to run but I gave chase. I caught up to it and killed it just before it entered its hole. I looked at the mouse and squealed like a kit, in delight.

" Good catch." Said Goldpaw

"You saw that?" I asked slightly annoyed

" We'll I knew you had never been hunting before so I quickly caught a small squirrel and followed you." He said, amusement obvious in his gaze.

" You didn't think I would catch anything did you!?" I yelled

He started to laugh.

Toms are so, just so... Arrogant and rude and... Just UGH.

I picked up my mouse and ran back to camp.

As I set the mouse down on the fresh kill pile Dovewing ran up to me.

" Did you catch that by yourself?" She asked

" No, it just jumped into my jaws as I came into camp." I said sarcastically

" Sorry, I'm just not having a good day so far." I added

" It's alright Glitterpaw." Said Dovewing. " Your sisters are now in the other clans and your mother won't talk to anyone. You have the right to be a little angry. Why don't we go see the territory, Officialy."

As we left the camp I could barely contain my excitement.

" This is the WindClan border." Said Dovewing

I took in and memorized their scent, as I looked across the lonely moors.

My sister lived there now, I wondered how she could stand it. It was so unlike our forest home, with its undergrowth and trees to hide in or climb.

"Alright let's go down to the lake." Said Dovewing

As we walked Dovewing looked distracted, she even tripped over a root that might have been big enough to see from StarClan.

We finally made it down to the lake edge.

"All the way over there is RiverClan." She said. "You won't be able to smell their fishy scent today though." She laughed

As we looked over toward RiverClan my vision suddenly went black, then I saw something.

A camp with a few cats walking around, kits playing near what I could only assume was the nursery, and a patrol walking in with some fish... WAIT! Fish?!

But then the vision faded.

Glitterpaw? Glitterpaw are you alright? Said Dovewing sounding worried.

I just saw... I-I don't know, a camp with cats, and fish! I said confused

Dovewing stared at me with a look of nervousness and excitement so I assumed she knew what was going on, but that didn't surprise me she had been acting weird today.

Lets get you to Jayfeather. she said

and I followed at a loss for words.

**A/N**

**Ok if I get 2 reviews ill post another chapter before I go back to school tomorrow.**

**AAAAAH HOMEWORK!**

**Ya it sucks but that's life I'll still update as often as possible but probably not every day**

**I know I've said this before but things get exiting after this! They start unraveling the prophecy!**

**OOOH for getting to the bottom of this if you can guess what the great evil is then a cat of your choice will appear in the story ( probably as a kit first) so guess away! **

**BTW it's not what you would think it is... But don't OVERthink it**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks to Smokey and Guest for your kits and they WILL be used In the story so YAY**

**expect the unexpected for this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own warriors**

CHAPTER 9

Swirlpaw POV

I was sitting in a shady area by myself enjoying a squirrel when I heard a noise behind me.

I looked around but saw nothing so I assumed it was just a leaf or something. So I went back to eating, when all of a sudden,

BOO! Yelled a voice

I squeaked like a kit and curled up into a ball

"Hey, Swirlpaw where did you go?"

Asked Berrypaw who had scared me.

"What do you mean where am I?" I replied but before I could say anything els she freaked out.

I looked around and saw her right in front of me so I obviously wasn't hidden. Then I looked down at my paws, only to find that they weren't there!

But just as suddenly as I had disappeared my paws and pelt became visible again, and Berrypaw looked at me with a mix of emotions.

Before she could speak Ivytail one of the expecting queens ran over.

" What is going on!?" She asked

" Oh nothing," Berrypaw replied quickly. " she snuck up on me is all " she laughed

Ivytail raised an eyebrow and walked back to the nursery.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Berrypaw turned back to me.

" How did you turn invisible!?"

Willowpaw POV

I had been here all day and Mistpaw was finally taking me out of camp, but she wouldn't tell me where or why.

We soon neared a large stream, the largest on clan territory, being about three fox lengths wide and at least one fox length deep.

When we got the the edge she began to speak.

" So, have you ever been swimming?" She said with a smile

Whoa, there is NO way you are getting me into that water! I yelled

But at that moment I was shoved face first into the stream.

I struggled to find the surface but couldn't. I started to sink wondering why Mistpaw wasn't helping me, I couldn't hold my breat any longer and took a gulp of what I thought would be water, but it wasn't. It was air! I was breathing under water!

With renewed confidence I remembered something some cat had told me about how RiverClan swim.

It was like running in the water. So I tried and surprisingly I was almost instantly back at the top. As I climbed out it felt like something was wrong. I looked around only to find Mistpaw slumped on the ground, covered in scratches with two black cats standing over her.

" She should be dead by now." She one of the cats, a Tom.

" Why did we need to kill her?" Asked a she cat sounding scared.

" Don't question me!" Yelled the Tom whirling around at her, and seeing me.

"She's alive!" Said the she cat in disbelief and she actually sounded genuinely happy about it.

"How. Is. That. Possible!" He yelled

By then I had regained a little of my confidence.

" Leave her alone!" I yelled

" Why are you here? What do you want?"

The Tom turned around back to me.

" This isn't over kit!" And they ran off.

I rushed over to Mistpaw, she was alive but had been knocked unconscious. I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and tried to drag her toward camp before those cats returned.

**A/N first person to guess the two black cats gets a kit of their making or choosing in the story soooooooo**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and here's another chappie for ya!**

**Its not to short but it's not really that long either. **

**OH YA! I almost forgot **

**I will write a Oneshot about a cat of The 25th reviewer's choosing! YAY**

**Disclaimer: don't own warriors**

CHAPTER 10

Pepperpaw POV

So it was official, for two moons I was a WindClan cat.

Great.

I had met some apprentices, Snowpaw a pretty white she cat

And her siblings,

Ravenpaw a black Tom

And Stormpaw a brown, grey and white tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes. They were all nice but they are several moons older than me so we had nothing in common.

Other than that, the rest if my day was pretty boring. Of course it could be that I was looking forward to meeting Tigerpaw tonight. I wonder what he wanted to tell me.

As the sun started to set we were sent to our nests early, Heathertail said it was because everyone who was old enough fought in the battle.

In late New leaf and all of Green leaf WindClan sleep outside to be closer to StarClan, but because of the leaf fall chill the queens and elders have already moved into the indoor dens.

I was looking around at all of the cats in camp when Snowpaw walked up followed by her siblings.

" We're going to move our nests inside tonight, and so is most of the clan." She said

"Yeah Tornear said its going to be colder from now on" Ravenpaw added

The process of moving our nests took awhile because we had to make sure they stayed together. After that it was darker and we all laid down to sleep. Except for me of course.

A bit before moonhigh I sneak out of the den. Every cat was fast asleep except for the guard. I crept quietly out of the dirtplace and headed toward ThunderClan territory, which was conveniently in the opposite direction of the camp entrance.

I retraced my path toward the border, and when I arrived I found a good place to hide and wait. After a few minutes Tigerpaw cautiously walks toward the border.

" Pepperpaw?" He whispers

I walk out from under the holly bush I'm hiding in. "I'm here" I say with a smile

"So, why are we _really_ here?" I ask

"You said you had something to tell me. "

He looks at me seriously. "I know about the prophecy." He says quickly

I stare at him questioningly.

"How?" I demand

"I know this is going to be hard for you to believe and understand but someone needed to tell you." He starts

I just stare afraid of what he might say.

"You must be wondering why Onestar called you and your sisters rouges."

I nod

"Well, you are." He says

"No." I say. "It can't be true! Daisy is our mother and you know it!" I cry out trying to convince myself as much as I am him.

"Yes, it's true" he says gently.

"Do you want to know the whole story?"

"Yes..." I whisper, defeated. I know it's true I just can't believe it.

He goes on to tell me that we had been found on ThunderClan territory the day he became an apprentice. That we were accepted into the clan with open paws and Daisy and Spiderleg truly treated us as theirs.

Then he got to the prophecy bit.

"The day you were found, I and all of my siblings had a dream, it was sent from StarClan. They told us about the prophecy and that we played a special part in all of it.

"What do you mean? How are you part of the prophecy? Do you have powers too?" I asked these questions in rapid succession

"I'll answer your questions, IF, you sit down and don't interrupt." He replied

In answer I sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"No we don't have powers but we are here to protect you." He said

He went on to explain his dream and a few things going on back at camp. Such as Dovewing announcing she was due with Bumblestripe's kits in a quarter moon and Goldenpaw mooning over Glitterpaw.

It was good to be able to talk like this with someone but before long we had to return to our camps. We agreed to only meet up every couple of days so we wouldn't be to tired for training and to find enough news to share. So we said our goodbyes and headed back.

I wonder what my power is.

**A/N yup review and tell me watcha think and if you want give ideas for the next chapter bc I don't know what I want it to be about **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy with life and such sooooo ya. **

**Before the story though Thanks Reviwers!**

**Kitten Riding Panda- yes it's sad and it's going to be WAY **

**sadder (real word?)**

**before its done. But its not all sad and the end is great! I hope**

**Guest- yup pepperpaw is the main character yet we have seen so little of her... NOT FOR LONG! :D**

CHAPTER 11

Nightpaw POV

Today had been hectic. Blossomfall kitted and now Dovewing was expecting. Along with all of that Jayfeather had left me in charge of taking care of minor injures and duties today,

(after we patched everyone up after the battle that is),

while he went out, and there had be quite a few. I took a thorn out of swiftkit's paw and treated it with the help of Brightheart, and checked the elders for ticks.

As sunset approached, Jayfeather walked back into camp and came over to the Medicine den.

" I wonder how Nightpaw did today." He said to himself " I've never had an apprentice before and I don't want this to turn out badly."

I thought it was weird that he was saying this out loud so I replied.

"We'll I think your doing great as a mentor!"

He whirled around and stared at me. Well not really staring because he's blind, and... ya.

"How did you hear that?!" He asked with such ferocity it scared me.

"Well, you were talking out loud weren't you?" I asked confused

"No," he said, then gasped as he must have realized what was going on, because I sure didn't.

He turned back to me and asked " Can you hear me?"

"Well, ya" I said then realized something. He hadn't moved his mouth to talk!

"What's going on!" I asked

"It's alright," he said "calm down and let me explain."

He went on to explain to me the prophecy and that my sisters and I would gain powers, and that we were all meeting tomorrow night down by the lake to discus our plans powers and other things that they need to tell us.

After that long discussion it was past nightfall and we went to sleep.

I can read minds!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Willowpaw POV

I was so exited! Wait, WHAT!

There is NO way I'm exited about seeing Blackpaw! He is a pain in the tail, but I'm going anyway, he seems to know something important.

So after the incident this afternoon with those two cats, I had taken Mistpaw back to camp with the help of a hunting patrol who found us. She was taken to the Medicine den and treated. She was now awake, and I was allowed in to see her. But before I stepped in Mothwing stopped me.

"Be careful, she's been through a lot,"

She says, like I didn't go through anything!

I walk in and am immediately met with a scream of joy from Mistpaw

"Your alive! I can't believe it, they came and pushed you in the water and I tried to help and they attacked me!" She runs out of breath for a moment and I take that as a chance to get a word in.

"Yes I'm fine Mistpaw," I say. "They pushed me in but I swam! Then they ran off, it's all ok now."

She seems to calm down a bit at this and Willowshine tells me I should go.

I left the den and went to my nest. All of the other apprentices were either asleep or near it. I lay quietly and wait for moonhigh.

A bit before then, I slip out of the den only to see the guard going toward the dirtplace. I take my chance and run out the entrance. Once in the forest I go to the border stopping once along the way to hunt a bit in the large stream in case someone asks where I've been. I manage to sloppily catch a small fish and burry it by a tree.

I wait behind a bush and he soon arrives.

As he sits I jump out of the bush.

"BOO!" I yell

He jumps and squeals like a kit before whirling around to face me.

"WHO DARES TRESPASS ON... oh, it's just you." He says his ears turning red and the scent of embarrassment is evident.

I laugh and eventually he joins in.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" I ask smoothing the awkwardness of actually having fun with him.

"Well..." He takes a big breath

"Iknowabouttheprophecy!" He sees the look of anger I'm giving him and rushes to explain further.

" well, StarClan came to me and my siblings in a dream and told us its our destiny to protect one of the 5 of you and the next day we all decided who we would protect. I chose you because I li... Ahem, well I didn't get to choose so I got Landed with you. Tigerpaw chose pepperpaw because he's liked her since you all were kits. Goldenpaw chose Glitterpaw for the same reasons, and Cloverpaw got swirlpaw and Nightpaw for now."

"Why does she have two and why just for now?" I ask

"Well because the fifth hasn't been found."

We stand in awkward silence for a bit before he says, "well we better get back to our nests"

"Yeah"

"Well, goodnight..." he says hesitantly

"Oh! Meet me here in three days at moonhigh again" then runs off

Cheeky furball.

** A/N just to let you guys know**

**Willowpaw likes Blackpaw but doesn't want to**

**Glitterpaw likes Goldenpaw but doesn't know how to show it**

**rand Pepperpaw likes Tigerpaw but has no clue ( doesn't know she likes him)**

**SPOILER!**

**BTW- pepperpaw's life will be the saddest just warning you **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N haha! A new chapter! Just so you know Schiller is killer this month! With finals and such...**

**BUT**

**This time, on Suddenly**

**Pepperpaw discovers ONE of her powers**

**StarClan gets proteins some other interesting stuff not in that order**

**:D enjoy!**

CHAPTER 12

Swirlpaw POV

How did you turn invisible!? Hissed Berrypaw, not with anger, but curiosity and worry.

I sighed. I was exited to have found my power, but couldn't it have shown up later?

"Can I trust you to keep what I'm about to tell you secret?" I asked

She looked at me for a moment with a mix of emotions, then nodded.

"Come with me though," She added

We walked out of camp saying we were out to gather herbs and walked to a quiet place deep in ShadowClan territory. It was quickly getting dark so this had to be fast.

We stopped in a small relit overly dry clearing and she turned to face me.

"Explain." She said impatiently

I sighed, I would have to tell the truth.

It took quite a while to tell her everything but at least she didn't interrupt. After a pause, she looked at me and spoke.

"I'm going to believe you, but promise me one thing." She said

"What?"

"Promise to tell me anything and everything els that happens with this."

I hesitate before I agree.

"Good, because I'm your medicine cat, and I should know best how to handle this."

She said with an authoritative tone,

then laughed, and I know she's heard Littlecloud say similar things to patients before.

A let myself laugh a little to, but then we both seem to realize how dark it was and went to go get some herbs so no cat would get suspicious.

StarClan POV

"What have you done?" Hissed Bluestar

"Who sent them that dream!?"

"Unlike you," rasped Yellowfang, "I knew that The Five needed protection, so I gave it to them."

"What is protection in the form of cats barely apprentices themselves?" Yowled Bluestar, "And one of them is still a kit!"

"You need to understand,..." Yellowfang was cut off

"You changed their destinies and I have foreseen the result of your actions," said Bluestar sadly, "One of the five protectors has a terrible destiny, but he will perform it willingly because he will be protecting who he loves."

Yellowfang sighs, "Yes, I have seen it but if not for him, she would die."

Bluestar looks up suddenly, "we must send a dream to the fifth soon."

"Of course," agreed Yellowfang.

Pepperpaw POV

I awake looking at the sun through a hole in the roof of the den, wondering why it was there. There had never been a hole in the nursery before,...

Oh, I'm WindClan now.

Snowpaw walks over and pokes me saying I'm needed by Heathertail.

I get up and clean the bits of grass and moss from my pelt, then walk out of the den. I immediately see Heathertail and head in her direction.

"Good, your awake." She smiles at me, I don't return the gesture.

"Lets see what you can do before I train you, ok."

I nod.

We walk out of camp and I stop and stare.

It's beautiful. The long grass is swaying in the wind, and filled with wildflowers, the sun shines on the morning dew causing it to glitter as the grass moves. Heathertail turns back realizing I'm not with her and smiles at my amazement.

"Oh, so you can show emotion." She says through a laugh

I quickly erase all expression from my face and wait for her to stop laughing and move on.

She gives me a strange look before turning around and beckoning me to follow her.

"See if you can keep up!" She yelled as she broke into run and to my amazement I was able to keep up. Maybe she was going easy on me because I felt if I wanted to, I could go even faster. I looked over at her as she sped up, and I matched her pace effortlessly. She looked at me strangely and sped up again but just a bit, it seemed that was as fast as she could go! I sped up again to match her pace she began to slow down and eventually stopped and I sat with her.

"your just a kit! How did you keep that up?" She asked in confusion.

"Uh, well I don't really know." I say and for a moment I was as confused as her, but then I remember the prophecy.

she stared at me a moment more before hesitantly getting up to show me the rest of the territory.

I can run faster than a WindClan cat.

R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**thanks so much to all my awesome reviews and thanks to **

**Neverland8 for PMing me to get me to write this some more. **

**I don't own Warriors**

**enjoy**

CHAPTER 13

Willowpaw POV

I had been shown the territory, and from sunhigh till now Mistystar had tried to teach me to fish. She was generally a very patient cat and I respected her for that, but my attempts so today were far from fruitful and I had just missed another one.

"It's alright Willowpaw, lets try again, just don't let your shadow fall over the water, and stay still." She says encouragingly.

I move further down the bank of the stream we were working at and wait. After a bit I see a fish, a big one too compared to others I'd seen today.

I slowly raise my paw and arched it, it swam closer, and closer.

Then I struck. Moving my paw into the water and curling my claws under the fish to bring it out like I had been taught. Then, to my amazement the fish landed on the bank and I killed it swiftly.

"Yes!" I yowled in triumph.

"Shh! You've just scared all the other fish away." She says but I can see the amusement in her eyes so I don't stop smiling as I give my apology.

As we make our way back to camp, I can feel a chill in the air. Leafbare is on its way and I don't know if the clans are prepared. I put my fish on the fresh kill pile and remember something important. I'm meeting Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze, along with my sisters at the Lake's edge near The Gathering place at moonhigh to discuss our powers, and whatever else they have to tell us. My thoughts are interrupted as Mistpaw exits the medicine den and makes a beeline for where I'm sitting.

"Good your back, because Willowshine said I can go back to the apprentice den now, and I was SO board all day with you gone fishing, and I've just been stuck in the medicine den and I'm so glad your back." She says quickly not even stopping to take a breath.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too." I say

"good, now lets go get some freshkill, it's almost sundown." She suggests

we walk to the freshkill pile and grab a small fish, a carp I think, and sit down to share it.

"So, how have you been? She asks

"Great actually, I caught a fish today." I reply

She smiles, "That's great, I'm proud," then she starts to laugh

"You know, it feels like I've known you since kit hood, not just two days." She adds

She has no idea what I've gone through, what I know, if she had known me that long she would understand, but I smile and agree anyway. Her mentor calls get away on some duty and I'm left alone to think. What had Onestar meant when

he had called us Rogues? I've thought through every possibility and decided that he was just trying to stir every cat up. I hope.

maybe it was because our mother is Daisy.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbla

It is just after moonhigh, I had to wait a little longer because Mistpaw just would not go to sleep. I am on my way out of the territory and then I stop. Where is the Gathering place? I've never been there before. I start to panic, I can't not go!

Then I stop again. I take a deep breath. Just think. They say its an island, and on my way here with Mistystar two days ago we passed by an island. I'm sure she would have told me what it was if I had asked.

I take another breath and head in that direction. I soon arrive. Well, I did get lost twice, but I did arrive pretty fast. I see my siblings up ahead along with Jayfeather Dovewing and Lionblaze. Dovewing and Glitterpaw had already been looking in my direction and the others look as soon as they hear my paw steps on the pebbles.

My siblings rush up to me, all of them looking as if they had or are still crying. All except Pepperpaw, who looks completely excited to see me but isn't crying. We all end up in a heap on the ground. But a second later I see something both unexpected and unwanted. Blackpaw.

His brothers and sister were there to but my attention was fixed only on him.

I turn to Lionblaze. "What in StarClan is HE doing here?!" I yowl, my ears growing hot for no apparent rent reason. I will not allow myself to have any feelings for this stupid, mousebrained, pushy,...

I stop realizing that every cat is staring at me. Both Jayfeather and Nightpaw have a strange look on their faces. It's more obvious on Nightpaw. It's like she wants to, burst out,... Laughing! What is her power? Can she possibly have the same power as Jayfeather?

I sit down, my whole pelt burning in embarrassment. I look back at Blackpaw. He looks, hurt?

Before I can ponder more Dovewing interrupts me.

"Ahem, alright let us start by telling who all has discovered their powers and what they are.

Glitterpaw stands. "I have the same power as my mentor Dovewing. I can hear and see stuff all over the territories." She meows exitedly "Though I'm not that great at it yet." She sounds a little embarrassed not to have mastered her power

Nightpaw stands. "I somehow have the same power as my mentor as well." She meows. "I can feel emotions, kind of read minds, and if it is that I completely have his power, then I suppose I can walk in dreams as well." She says before sitting.

I want to sink into the pebbles. I could never feel more humiliated than I do now. I know Pepperpaw will never have to worry about her mind being read. She is brilliant at hiding her emotions.

Pepperpaw stands. "I can run as fast as Heathertail, and she's a full grown WindClan warrior." She says and then sits

They motion for me to stand and I do. "I," i take a breath, im going to tell the whole story.

"Well yesterday, two black cats appeared out of no where when Mistpaw was teaching me to swim. They pushed me into the water and scratched her badly. I was sinking. I couldn't figure out how to swim. Then I remember what she told me before coming out to the creek. Mistpaw said its like running in water. So I tried but I couldn't, I was being pulled down and I couldn't breath. I, I just." I couldn't continue.

Nightpaw looks at me intently then picks up the story.

"She, was drowning. But then as she took a breath of what she thought would be water, she could breath normally. It gave her confidence enough to swim to the top. When she climbed out of the water the two cats were talking as if she were, dead." She stops for a moment then continues.

"She chases them off and drags her friend as far as she can before a hunting patrols finds them."

She ends it there

Jayfeather looks alarmed. "Those cats were Breezeplet, and Nightcloud."

At that all of us start talking at once, asking questions, trying to talk to somecat.

"Quiet!" Yells Cloverpaw, Blackpaw's sister.

"Thanks." meows Swirrlpaw who has yet to talk

" I can sorta kinda, turn invisible. Watch," she says before appearing to concentrate on, something. Then sighs.

"Can someone please..." She is cut off

"BOO!" Yowls Nightpaw

Swirrlpaw screams before disappearing.

Every cat gasps, except Jayfeather, he always seems to know what's going on and is rarely surprised.

She slowly fades back and then gives an "I told you" smile.

"We need to be getting back," meows Lionblaze, it's nearly dawn and I feel that someone will soon be discovered if we don't all return now."

We all turn to leave, but I catch Blackpaw's eye and beckon him over.

"You have feelings of some sort for me don't you?" I ask half annoyed half, I shudder, hopeful. I can't seem to stop that side of my feelings.

He looks up, he wants to say something I can see it, but he just looks at my then stalks away.

Fine! If he won't admit it, I guess I'll just, do, something.

UGH! Life is confusing. I think as I walk back home.

YAY LONG CHAPTER!

review please


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N this chapter has I title! I get so exited when the story gets exiting. So for now at least expect quicker updates. OH! And the first person who guesses the Great darkness that will possibly destroy the clans gets to decide the fate of a character of their choosing. **

**EX. They die when the Great darkness attack. Or they live or just whatever you want you can be descriptive or vague. Ill PM you and let you know it'd you guessed right**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 14-

It all starts now... (Yes it has a title)

Swirrlpaw POV

I lay in my nest. Something feels wrong. I know it.

Its not yet dawn, but when I returned to my nest I heard hushed whispers and Berrypaw had been called from sleep to help Littlecloud with something. I've been debating whether or not to get up and see what's going on. But the fear of the unknown keeps me here. I wait a few moments longer. The dawn patrol will be getting up and leaving soon. I realize that if I want to find out what is going on, I need to go now. I slowly creep across the den, careful not to make a sound loud enough to hear. I hear movement coming from both the leader's and medicine dens and go to the medicine den first. The moment I enter I see Berrypaw frantically trying to find something.

"Berrypaw! What's going on?" I ask, alarmed

She turns looking as if she's been crying, but when her gaze falls on me I see relief.

"Oh it's terrible! Blackstar has been coughing a bit all day and so we gave him Tansy to make sure he doesn't get any worse." She takes a shuddering breath.

"He was fine, no other symptoms so we thought nothing of it. Then just after sundown he came into the medicine den, barely breathing, coughing, with a fever. Littlecloud told me that he could handle it and sent me to bed. But a while ago he came and woke me, h-he said that Blackstar is dying! Nothing we've tried is working." She stops to look out of the den, her ears twitching.

"The dawn patrol is leaving. We mustn't give them any reason to worry. No cat needs to know yet." She says, the frantic, scared apprentice replaced by a calm, collected medicine cat. She will be a wonderful asset to the clan later on.

"You may as well come with me, I might need you." She says as she picks up a bundle of herbs.

We head towards Blackstar's den and I can smell the sickness.

"Oh I'm so mousebrained!" Berrypaw hisses. "I've got to give you some tansy before you go in. We need to keep every cat healthy." She sets a few leaves on the ground and I eat them

"Alright lets go." She meows as we enter his den

Willowpaw POV-

I wake up when Mistpaw leaves on the Dawn patrol. I still feel very tired and wish I could sleep again but can't.

Then I hear a noise, a noise no cat wants to hear in leaffall. Coughing. Sunpaw is coughing really bad, like he can barely breath... That wakes me from my momentary stillness. I jump from my nest and run towards the medicine den, where I see Willowshine hunched over a motionless Mothwing. At first I think she may be dead, but then she to starts coughing. Willowshine looks up at my sudden appearance.

"What is it? Is some cat else sick to?" She asks

"Yes, it's Sunpaw. You have to hurry!" I say quickly, she begins to gather up a bundle of herbs and is soon by my side as we head back to the Apprentice den.

When we arrive, Sunpaw looks terrible. Tired, his pelt ruffled, his nose running. He looks at me when we enter, he looks relieved. I take that as a thanks and settle down near his nest to watch Willowshine.

She works for a while, checking for different things then stops.

"Sunpaw do you think you could get to my den?" She asks

He stands "of course I can, I'm not a kit." He says, slightly annoyed

"Alright, then go. Ill be there momentarily." She meows before turning to me.

"I can think of no cat else to tell." She begins

"I know that we barely know each other, but something tells me that you are special somehow." She takes a deep breath

"Mothwing has the same thing as Sunpaw. I don't even know what it is. It has a few of the same symptoms as Greencough, like coughing, wheezing, running noses, but other things as well. Mothwing fell

unconscious and I can't wake her." She stops suddenly. "Get Mistpaw when she returns, stand outside my den. I'm going to need you." She meows as she walks back to the medicine den.

REMEMBER r&r


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N sorry for the long wait! I won't waist your time with excuses so lets just get to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Nightpaw POV

Jayfeather has gotten over the general shock of having an apprentice and is back to his normal grumpy self. I swear sometimes he is worse than the elders.

But although he is grumpy, he is never unkind.

To me at least.

It's been four days since my sisters left and three since Blossomfall's kits arrived. Jayfeather has been keeping me busy learning herbs. Which is much harder than I thought it would be. Not only do I learn the herbs, I learn things like, I can cure a belly ache best if I use, juniper, watermint, or Chervil. All of the herbs have more than one purpose. I now understand why medicine cat training takes longer than becoming a warrior.

My thoughts are interrupted when Brairlight drags her way over to where I'm sorting the herbs.

"Can I help?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course!" I reply, "You know the herbs a lot better than I do."

I think since I've become an apprentice, she feels as if she has nothing to do for the clan.

we begin sorting the herbs together as Jayfeather walks in. He looks at the two of us as if he wants to tell Briarlight to stop helping, but I suppose he thinks better of it.

"I expected you'd be done with that by now," he says "what have you been doing this whole time?"

I look down at the pile of herbs I've been working on. All I have left is a few borage leaves to separate. I quickly push the dead, wilted leaves into a pile and put the others away.

"See, all done." I reply

He twitches his whiskers in what I can only suspect is amusement, and tells me to go get some prey.

As I pad from the den, I see Glitterpaw and Goldenpaw pad into camp with their mentors, both holding prey. I watch them as they laugh and talk while taking prey to the nursery and the elders den.

I jump when I here a voice

"It seems as if they are pretty good friends doesn't it?"

I turn and see Cloverpaw, Goldenpaw's only sister.

"Oh you scared me." I meow "and yes they seem to get on quite well."

She smiles. "So I never got to really know you when you were a kit because I had just become an apprentice, and for the longest time there haven't been any she cats my age." She stops looking embarrassed. So I finish for her.

"You've never had a friend other than your brothers, and you want to be friends?" I ask, smiling

"Yes!" she says looking relived "Well, if that's ok with you," she asks quickly.

"Of course." I reply "So do you want to share this? I ask, pointing my tail towards a sparrow on the freshkill pile.

"Why don't we take it to the queens instead." She suggests "they haven't eaten yet."

I nod and pick up the sparrow. When we arrive at the entrance, Coralkit rushes over to have a look at the sparrow, and is stopped by Cloverpaw's paw.

"Calm down little one." She meows in amusement "you'll get some too, just wait."

"Oh hello Nightpaw, Cloverpaw," says my mother as she goes to wake Ivypool and Blossomfall, who wake and greet us.

We turn to leave but I stop and whirl around at the sound of my mother coughing.

"Daisy, are you coughing?" I ask accusingly

"I'm sure it was just a feather, or, _COUGH_, something." She meows

I look at her for a moment before turning to the other queens. "Has she been coughing at all today?"

The all nod.

"Mother your coming with me to the medicine den." I say, not giving her an option. She follows, and Cloverpaw falls into step beside me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N hey guys! I looked at the number of views for the last chapter and we are now at 1600! I was so happy that I wrote another chapter. If I am motivated today than you will probably get another chapter by tomorrow. So Pleeeeease review it does help. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. I wouldn't have been able to come up with such an amazing idea**

**enjoy!**

_**hey I just edited the chapter because someone told me that it was hard to read because of spaces. I hope this fixed it:D**_

Chapter 16

Pepperpaw POV

I look up at the sky. It's nearly sundown, the clouds starting to turn pale colors of pink and orange. One of the older apprentices, Ravenpaw walks up to me.

"Hey want to go hunting?" He asks hopefully

"Uh, sure." I reply

We walk out of camp and he picks up the pace to a run, which I match with ease. We soon arrive atop a hill that overlooks the lake. The sight of the setting sun is beautiful. I can see the other territories and everything.

"I, come up here sometimes to think sometimes." He says quietly "Its really quiet and the sunset is best up here."

"It is pretty, thank you for showing me." I reply at a loss for anything els to say

"Come on, lets go hunt." He says as he stands

We run. Paws beating down on the ground. He leads me to where he says is an area rabbits visit often. When we arrive he flicks his tail to say that we need to be quiet. I watch as he looks for a rabbit. He finds one quickly, and after a seconds hesitation takes off in its direction catching it off guard. It begins to run but too late. He soon catches up to it and takes it down swiftly. He trots back to me and lays it down in a clump if grass.

"Your turn, but we should move somewhere else," he says "I think I scared them all away."

At this I laugh. He picks up his catch and we go to an area relatively close as we follow the scent of rabbits. I stop when I see two of them, sitting in a small area between a few rocks. They are nibbling on some kind of plant. I look around copying what Ravenpaw did. I see no holes that they could run to. So I creep a little closer and then run toward them. they take off in the same direction, which I assume means that there is a burrow nearby. I get close, then pounce.

Missing the rabbit. I stumble, but determined, I run faster than ever and pounce on the other rabbit. I take my catch back to where Ravenpaw is sitting open mouthed.

"Th-that was amazing!" He meows excitedly "you just didn't stop, even when you missed it. Your a great runner too."

I look up at the complement.

He continues "Are you sure your not WindClan?" He says jokingly

"Pretty sure." I reply "We should get back, it's getting dark." I meow as I look at the sky. The sun has disappeared.

"Well, thanks for hunting with me." He meows when we see the camp entrance. "It's great being with some cat who isn't my sibling."

"Your welcome." I meow warmly "it was a great time."

He smiles as we walk into camp and set our rabbits down on the freshkill pile. Across camp I see Heathertail give me a strange look then disappear into the warriors den.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

As I lay in my nest I am unable to sleep. Then it hits me.

I was supposed to meet Tigerpaw at the border at moonhigh! I quietly get out of my nest and look out at the moon. It's just before moonhigh, I think I can make it. I pad to the Dirtplace tunnel and exit the way I did that first night. I look back at the camp behind me and run. I move across the moorland like a shadow. Swift and silent. Only the moon and stars to guide me.

I soon see the trees that mark the border between the clans. I slow, and cross the stream, carefully making my way to our meeting place. I see him by a bush, washing a paw. He turns suddenly and smiles when he sees its only me.

"It's great to see some cat who isn't constantly mooning over your sisters." He meows

I laugh "And who would be mooning over my sisters?

"We'll let's see, Goldenpaw has been talking nonstop about Glitterpaw to any cat who will listen." He meows and I smile at the thought "And then Blackpaw,"

I stop him

"Blackpaw?" I ask, completely surprised "you mean your brother, the pain in the tail Blackpaw?"

"Yes! And get this. He seems to have taken a liking to Willowpaw!" He finishes

I stand there trying to decide weather or not to burst into laughter, when I here a yowl somewhere in ThunderClan's forest.

Tigerpaw looks at me.

"We should check that out."

"What if its a fox, or a badger, or a rogue?" I ask, worried

"I think two apprentices should be fine." He says reassuringly

I nod and we take off toward the sound of the yowling, it seems pretty close. We soon come to a clearing, where none other than Dovewing is laying on the ground, limply.

"Dovewing! Are you alright? What happened?" Asks Tigerpaw quickly

She looks up at us in relief

"Get Jayfeather." Is all she says before squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her jaws so as not to call out again.

"Great StarClan!" I yell as I realize the problem "She's kitting!"

**duh Duh DUH! Two apprentices alone in the forest with a kitting queen. What could go wrong? **

**Please review, if Ive made any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I feel like I'm on a role lately! Thanks SOOO much for my amazing reviewers. **

**Featherwish of WindClan- THANKS! And here's another chapter :D**

**Ultimatefreakofnature- HEY great to see/talk with ya. Thanks so much for the review and heres another chapter. (In accordance with the prophecy) **

**Guest- author of "Destiny, Quest for the Four Elements")**

**Thanks so much for the review and the advice. *Highfives* yay I'm not the only one who's read all four series! I hope you make an account and thanks for having so much faith in my story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors **

**enjoy! **

Chapter 17

Swirlpaw POV

I open my eyes and wish it was morning, again. I can't sleep and I don't know why. I keep feeling distressed like something is wrong. But I'm fine, nothing is happening, it's after moonhigh and I still can't sleep.

I stand and walk out into the middle of camp. I suppose it could be my worry for Blackstar. He is still sick and nothing the medicine cats try will help. And to make things worse, Owlclaw one of the warriors has fallen ill with what seems to be the same thing. I walk out of camp using my powers to stay hidden. As soon as I'm out of hearing range I start to run. Just anywhere.

I hear a yowl and immediately stop, and listen. It sounds close!

I start to quickly move in the direction of the sound. Some are calls for help and some are calls of pain. I soon arrive near the lake only to find Ivytail sprawled on the ground.

"Ivytail! Are you alright?" I say. I've never liked Tigerheart's mate but I still needed to help her. "Have you been attacked? Have you been... Oh." I stop. How could I have been so mousebrained? She kitting!

"Stay here! Ill go get Littlecloud!" I yell behind me as I run back to camp as fast as my short legs can carry me.

I run and run, stumbling over twigs in my hurry but I don't stop. I can't. If something happened to a Clanmate while I was. Wait. Where did CLANMATE come from?

I put it out of my mind and continue to run. I so see the entrance to camp and burst in nearly knocking Olivenose down in my rush. I stop looking around and then head for the medicine den with Olivenose angrily on my tail demanding answers.

"LITTLECLOUD! Get up!" I yell

He shoots out of his nest no later than I finish yelling.

"What? Is it Blackstar?" He asks confused and groggy

"Ivytail is kitting near the lake and she needs help now!" I say

Littlecloud turns to Berrypaw who had jumped up just after Littlecloud.

"Get the herbs we need and follow my scent trail." He meows, then follows me to Ivytail.

When we get there she looks worse. Littlecloud immediately walks over to her and looks her over checking for injury.

Then turns to me.

"Go get me a stick, a thick one, but small enough to bite down on." Then his full attention is on her.

I walk back up the slop of pebbles and into the forest. I see plenty of sticks but most are to thin. Then I see it. The perfect stick. I walk over to it and grab it up, then walk quickly back to Ivytail. I set it down near her and she takes it.

"Go get a large peace of moss and dip it in the lake, she'll need plenty of water after this." Meows Littlecloud without even looking at me.

Before I go, Berrypaw rushes over to us, mouth full of herbs. I nod to her before once again running into the forest. I've been shown the best places to gather moss, and unfortunately the closest on to here is closer to camp. I pick up my pace and soon enough I arrive at a large rock in the middle of a swampy area. I carefully pick my way over to it and pause.

I pick up a paw, extend my claws, and quickly cut a piece large enough. I gingerly pick it up with my teeth, trying not to break or damage it. On the way back I pass a small stream, not even a tail-length wide. I dip the moss in it, deciding it would be cooler than the water in the lake. As I pass near the ThunderClan border, something makes me stop. More yowling? Is every cat kitting tonight?

I pick up a paw to keep moving but stop again. I sigh. If I don't go check on that cat, I will forever wonder.

I turn and trot over the border toward the noise. As I get closer I can hear voices coming from the same direction as the cat in pain. I move closer and stop at the edge of a clearing. I see Jayfeather, Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, and Pepperpaw. Why is pepperpaw here? They are crouched over Dovewing. Nightpaw is busy licking a small gray kit and Tigerpaw is standing there looking like he wants to disappear. I see that they've got thing under control and race back to Ivytail.

When I arrive, she is no longer in pain and has three kits by her side. I rush over and place the moss near her muzzle so she can drink. She blinks thankfully and licks up the water.

"Good job Ivytail." Meows Littlecloud "you have three healthy kits. Two she cats and a Tom."

She looks down at them and smiles tiredly.

"We need to get back." I meow "it's nearly dawn." I look towards the sky, seeing the gray predawn light. Just enough to see by.

When we enter the camp nearly every cat is up and waiting for us. Some try to ask questions, but are silenced when they see Ivytail and the kits. I want badly to tell them what happened, but I don't in fear of hurting the small tortoiseshell she-kit I'm carrying.

Tigerheart rushes over to support his mate as we make our way to the nursery.

They help her into her nest and lay her kits near her.

"What should we name then?" Asks Tigerheart

"For the tortoiseshell she-kit, how about Twilightkit? I know it's unusual but it fits her pelt." She meows

"It's perfect." He replies "I'll name the Tom. How about Dustkit for his dark brown pelt?"

She nods "How about Dovekit for our tiniest she-kit? Her gray pelt is so pretty and her ears, their a pale brown, her paws too." She meows and he nods, a strange look in his eyes at the name Dovekit.

**please review! See how fast I can update when I'm motivated? I wrote Thais chapter in two and a half hours today. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N hey guys! Thanks So Much for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm posting this really fast because I'm leaving for vacation. Ill probably still write while I'm gone, but don't expect another chapter until next week. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors **

**enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Pepperpaw POV

Tigerpaw soon arrives with Jayfeather, and Nightpaw isn't far behind.

When they sit down Jayfeather looks, er, glances, i mean he turns his head toward me.

"I don't know what _Tigerpaw_ was doing out so late, and I really don't care what you were doing together." He meows

"all I care about I'd that you found Dovewing and alerted me."

He then turns toward Dovewing, who isn't looking well at all. I hear him mutter something under his breath. Is sounds like, "This will be difficult, such a big litter"

Tigerpaw and I just stand there uncomfortably while the medicine cat and apprentice work over Dovewing. Giving her herbs for strength, and giving here a stick to bite on. Tigerpaw is asked to go find a piece of moss and dip it in the WindClan stream-border. I fall into a daze, they sound so worried, nothing is happening.

I am still in this daze when I hear the stick snap and a few seconds later I am given a small black she kit. I am told to lick her fur to keep her warm, and I do. I look down at the kit again. I feel strange holding her. So small, the newest of life. But there is something else.

Suddenly I hear a voice.

"_This kit is not of the prophecy, but will still grow to learn more than you want her to know. But trust your hearts, and hers_." The last word comes out as a whisper. This snaps me out of my daze and I look around.

The clearing is still chaos. Tigerpaw soon arrives and sets down the piece of moss, and is then given a little pale brown she kit. He starts to lick her fur.

After what seems like an eternity, Dovewing has five small kits. None of them are with her. She is too weak to move and Nightpaw has been sent back to the camp to get another warrior, and some more herbs.

Tigerpaw and I are in charge of keeping the kits warm while Jayfeather works. We are both laying down, curling around a few kits each.

I have the small black she kit whom the StarClan cat spoke about, and her sister, an even smaller black she kit with silver streaks.

Tigerpaw lays just less than a tail-length away, facing me. He has the gray Tom, the little brown she kit, and a little she kit that looks nearly identical to Dovewing. They are all sleeping. Tigerpaw looks at me and smiles.

"This is amazing." He says, nearly whispering

I can see that the kits have an affect on him. I smile. He puts his head down on his paws, and curls tail protectively around the kits.

I look back up at Jayfeather. He has what I can only assume are tears in his eyes. What's happening? Is she...? No. I can see the slow rise and fall of her chest, though her back is to me.

I hear a sound loud enough to be a badger lumbering through the undergrowth. It's Bumblestripe. And Nightpaw of course, but I don't hear her paw steps. They run into the clearing, Nightpaw gives the herbs to Jayfeather, and Bumblestripe runs to Dovewing.

"Is she alright? What's going on?" He asks quickly

Jayfeather takes a deep breath and calmly replies

"She'll be fine." He sounds relived "she already had her kits, the apprentices are warming the over there." He flicks his tail toward us.

Bumblestripe walks over and Tigerpaw lifts his head. "Sh-she had _five_ kits?" He asks surprised

We nod and Bumblestripe's face softens as he sits down.

"Can I see?"

I uncurl myself and sit up, letting him see the two she kits. He smiles when he sees the black and silver kit.

"She looks just like me, but opposite in colors." He meows, and I realize he's right

Tigerpaw assumes the same position I'm in and lets Bumblestripe see the other kits.

"We'll at least I have one Tom" he meows jokingly

"You like them?" Asks a quiet voice, and we all turn around to see Dovewing sitting up.

We all started to talk at once.

"Dovewing!"

Your alright!"

but it was Bumblestripe who rushed over to her.

"Of course I love our kits! Their beautiful." He exclaims

"Lets get back to camp." Jayfeather says, infuriating any further comment.

"Jayfeather." Meows Dovewing "when I get back to camp, I will fall asleep before I even make it to the nursery. I'm naming these kits right here, right now."

Jayfeather sighs, "Go on then."

Dovewing slowly walks over and sits down, followed be Bumblestripe.

"You start, ill let you name the Tom." She meows

"How about Smokekit? For his fur." He suggests. She nods

"I think Leafkit, for the little brown she kit. What about Lillykit for the Black and silver she kit?" She meows and Bumblestripe nods enthusiastically

"I like the name Rainkit." He meows "What about that for the light gray she kit." Dovewing thinks for a moment

"I like it. What about for this black she kit?" She asks

"_Hollykit_" Whispers the voice again

"What about Hollykit?" I ask

"That's perfect, thank you Pepperpaw."

I hear a noise behind me and I think it's Jayfeather. But I am wrong.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do." Meows Onestar

**story for the cliffie but it had to happen :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N hey guys! I'm back... **

**ok I'm crying. Ill admit it. I cried writing this chapter. Some of you might not cry and that's fine with me but if you even felt sad, let me know in your review. ok NO more spoilers for the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 19

Willowpaw POV

I open my eyes to pale predawn light. I had a terrible nights sleep. Worrying about Sunpaw and Mothwing. I hope no cat else gets sick.

Willowshine had Mistpaw and I relieved of our apprentice training today to help her take care of them, and to gather herbs. This is usually the time when they would be restocking, but she is far to busy so the job falls to us.

I sit up and clean my fur. I can hear the dawn patrol leaving. Their quiet murmurs are comforting. Whatever happens, clan life goes on.

I turn and see Mistpaw stirring, and I go poke her with a paw. We may as well get up.

"Mistpaw," I whisper "Mistpaw, come on you mousebrain, get up." I meow a little louder and it works.

She sits up and stretches. Then follows me out of the den. We walk slowly toward the medicine den, knowing that our medicine cat, and our friend were sick with something that even Willowshine had never seen before.

We enter the den to see her already moving around organizing herbs.

"Good morning." She meows with a yawn, but I know this is anything but a good morning.

She stops at a certain area in the den den and grabs a few bright flowers and sets them down at our paws. "Eat these, it's Tansy. It's the only thing to help prevent sickness." She meows, eating some herself.

"Now, once every cat is up, I want you to go check for signs of the sickness." Meows Willowshine "Even sneezing."

We nod and walk over to Sunpaw. He looks terrible. His pelt ruffled in sleep, his nose running, and still wheezing.

Mistpaw licks the top of his head and then leads the way out of the den.

We stand in the middle of camp for a moment, watching the warriors eat, share tongues, and separate into hunting patrols.

"Lets start with them," meows Mistpaw "you know, before they leave camp."

I nod and we pad over to them.

"Alright," I say loud enough to be heard by all of them "we are here on Willowshine's orders to check for sickness."

All of them look at us for a moment, then let us inspect them. We find no trace of sickness and they promise to tell us if anything happens. They go on their way and we head toward the elder's den. Inside we see Graymist asleep in her nest. Her breathing is fine and her nose isn't running so we head out quietly so as not to wake her.

On our way to the Nursery we hear Willowshine call out in pain.

"No!"

We rush to the medicine den and stop dead in our tracks.

Willowshine is standing over Mothwing who is completely still.

"She's, gone." Meows Willowshine

"She's really gone."

She sinks to the ground and stares at nothing.

We sit, our shoulders hunched. Mistpaw looks at Sunpaw. He has the same sickness Mothwing had.

Had.

Mothwing really is gone.

Willowshine finally stands, pure determination lighting her eyes.

"It is even more important than ever that we prevent this sickness." She meows, her voice strong

We rush out of the den and trot over to the nursery. There are two queens, Icewing and Petalfur. Icewing has two kits, Featherkit and Silverkit. Both she kits. They are all free of sickness.

Petalfur on the other paw, is sneezing. Her young Tom kit is fine though, and I set him down by Icewing as Petalfur leaves the den with us.

As we head out of the nursery Mothwing has been brought out of the Medicine den and is in the middle of camp, with Willowshine grooming her fur. I see tears freely flowing down her cheeks and muzzle. Something tells me now that this won't be the last cat we send to StarClan this Leafbare.

We bring Petalfur to the medicine den and make her lay down as we go back out. Willowshine is just finishing running the herbs on her mentors pelt. And we hear her murmur a few words.

"May you have swift running, good hunting, and shelter where you sleep my friend." Is what we hear

She soon leaves us to check on Petalfur, but when night falls she and all able members of the clan join in her vigil, we lay by her side all through the night. And when morning comes, Willowshine helps Graymist with the burial.

**please review. It gives me motivation to write faster :)**


End file.
